The Zero Espada
by IMissYouNaruto
Summary: Having lost the world and the man she wanted to confess to, Haruno Sakura tries to cope with the pain. Sasuke and Sakura continues to look for him, even when all hope is gone. But in truth, he is not what they thought he would be. Review please! Eventual NaruSaku
1. Beginning

**The Zero Espada  
>Chapter 1: The Beginning<br>**

* * *

><p>Throughout this week, I had this idea of Naruto being one of the Espada. Most of the Konoha shinobis are Shinigamis, Vizards or Arrancars. I will try not to include much Bleach characters in this story. I think this will not be just a one shot anymore. So, I'm gonna try this out. This story begins after Aizen had gone to Hueco Mundo. Review please! So I can know how to proceed with this story. It will eventually be a Narusaku fic!<p>

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>"Squad 5, 15 men are injured here!"<p>

"Squad 9, we have 6 men down here!"

"Squad 3, 8 injured badly! Get help, quick!"

Dealing with the aftermath of the Aizen's treachery, Soul Society was in shambles. This madman, had used and manipulated so many of Soul Society's strongest, so as to pit them against one another, hoping to injure and kill them. The captains had managed to figure out that Aizen was the mastermind. They understood that his clear objective was to obtain the Hogyoku from one Kuchiki Rukia, for what reasons they still do not know. The full extent of the power of the Hogyoku was still unclear to them, but the previous generations of the Captains; Shunsui, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Unohana, they knew some abilities of the Hogyoku. It had the ability to turn people into Hollows. Upon the transformation, the people that were transformed became mindless killing machines. In order to stop Aizen from accomplishing his goal, the Captains went after him. However, despite their valiant efforts, they failed. The betrayals of Captains Ichimaru Gin (Squad 3), and Tousen (Squad 9), were something that the Captains had not expected. In addition to that, the intelligence and interrogation unit had been massacred, by one Sousuke Aizen. To make things worse, the Captains and Lieutenants that had went against Aizen sustained heavy injuries.

"Kuchiki-taicho! Kuchiki-taicho! Nii-sama, Nii-sama! Someone help!" yelled one petite raven haired girl, who is the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. Her name was Kuchiki Rukia. Despite having the Hogyuku extracted from her, she had regained consciousness to see her brother be cut down by Aizen. Byakuya, having released his Bankai, did his best to make sure that the sister that his late wife loved so much was protected at all costs. His Vice-Captain, Abarai Renji, had also been cut down to protect Rukia. Both of them, as of now, are being treated by the Medical Corps of Squad 4.

The betrayals of Kaname Tousen and Ichimaru Gin has shocked Captain Komamura, who was the Captain of Squad 7. His anger at Aizen had blinded him from the fact, that both of them were on different levels. Aizen was far more superior that the fox-headed Captain. Aizen had used a superior kidou, known as Black Coffin, against Komamura. His lieutenant stood behind a pink-haired medic, who was trying her best to heal him.

"I'm sorry. His injuries are too much for me to heal. He has lost too much blood, and hi-his heart has stopped beating. Sorry, Sasuke."

The lieutenant of Squad 7 could do nothing more, but to look at the skies. He began to slowly mourn for the loss of his Captain as well as a close friend of his. Despite Komamura being the Captain, it did not signify he was stronger than him. He was one of the strongest Soul Society could offer. The lieutenant had given way to Komamura as he knew he was not one to lead. He had lost yet another comrade of his, having lost his best friend during a war because of his stubbornness to destroy what his best friend had wanted to protect. Blinded by vengeance against the place that had destroyed the life of his dear brother, he unleashed all his hatred on his best friend. He had wanted to remove and destroy every bond that he once had. But as he was moving in for the killing blow, his best friend had smiled and said that he was glad, that the lieutenant had used up all his hatred in fighting him. The lieutenant came to his senses, but he was too late to stop himself. The potent lightning chakra had pierced through the heart of his best friend. Closing his eyes, Uchiha Sasuke did his best to forget the pain and regret of his previous life. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked at the pink-haired medic, who gave him a small smile, as if telling him that she knew what he was going through. Her name was Haruno Sakura, and she was the current lieutenant of Squad 4.

"Sasuke, I'm sure that he wouldn't want you to think this way. Right now, let's focus on healing the injured. That's what he would do in this situation, right now. We will continue to find him after this." Said Sakura, assuring her friend.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War, the world was slowly crumbling. It could not sustain the powers of chakra anymore and the core had lost its stability. To make things worse, the moon was on its course to destroy the ninja world. Without their teammate, the one who would always lead them and pushed them, the one who was supposed to save the world, they could not do anything. **He **was their anchor, was the anchor of hope that the world clung onto. But he, no longer existed in the shinobi world. With that, everyone had lost hope and the shinobi world was destroyed. Waking up, Haruno Sakura believed that she would finally find the person she had been dying to see. When **He** died, she had grieved so hard. She had regretted so much, on focusing on the vengeance-seeking friend of theirs, and not looking at the greener pastures that she already had. She had regretted that she was not able to tell **him** how she truly felt, towards him. 10 years have already passed in Soul Society, Naruto Uzumaki was nowhere to be found. They have swept through the Rukongai and the entire Gotei 13 many times but to no avail, he could not be found.

"Thanks Sakura, we will definitely find **him**. Believe it."

"Sakura-chan! Come here!" yelled a blonde lady, who was wearing a white haori, with the insignia '4', on it. Her name is Senju Tsunade, and she was the Captain of the Medical Unit; Squad 4.

"Tsunade-sama! I'll talk to you later alright, uke-chan!" She teased as she ran towards her master and captain. Hearing her words, a tick mark popped on the forehead of Sasuke.

'I hate it when she calls me that. Stupid sister.'

* * *

><p><strong>- 2 weeks later -<strong>

"So, the passing of Captain Komamura is certainly something that we had not expected." Said a bearded white haired man, who wore the number '1' haori. He was the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 Squads. His name is Yamamoto Genryuussai

"Indeed. Mourning his death is important, but we have to realize that there are now 4 squads without a Captain. We have to make sure that they are correctly chosen so that they can lead them properly. More so, we have to make sure that the citizens of Soul Society will not be worried about this matter." Said the previous Captain of Squad 4, Unohana Retsu. She, along with Captains Ukitake Joushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui, had stepped down from their posts a long time ago, and they now serve as advisors to the Captain Commander.

"So we are going with those 4, no doubt? Their skills and leadership are tremendous." Said one laid-back Shunsui, who was the previous Captain of Squad 8.

Nodding his head, he stood up and spoke to the council of Captains.

"Alright. I hereby pass the decision of the new Captains of Squads 3, 5, 7 and 9! The new Captain of Squad 3, will be Terumi Mei, her Vice-Captain shall remain as Izuru Kira. Squad 5 shall be led by Uzumaki Kushina, her Vice-Captain shall remain as Hinamori Momo. Squad 7 shall be led by Uchiha Sasuke, his Vice-Captain will be Uzumaki Karin. Squad 9 shall be led by Uchiha Shisui, his Vice-Captain shall remain as Shuhei Hisagi."

"Hai, sotaicho!" replied the Captains as the meeting ended. As the Captains left, they gave their congratulations to the newly instated Captains.

"Minato-kun, I'm finally a Captain, ttebane!" said one Uzumaki Kushina as she hugged her husband, who gave her a large smile.

"Congratulations, Kushina-chan!" he replied. This man wore the white haori with the insignia, '12'. He was the 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha and now the 'Yellow Flash' of Soul Society.

"Troublesome…" said a pineapple-head, who was wearing the white haori with the insignia, '8'. Captain Shunsui had picked him to succeed him not because their personalities were so similar, but rather of his superior strategic mind. He is Shikamaru Nara, and he is the Captain of Squad 8. Hearing his comment, the red-haired Captain gained a tick mark.

"You got a problem, ttebane?"

"N-n-no." Shikamaru replied, he did not want to incur the wrath of this lady.

"Kushina-sama, look after Hinamori-chan alright?" asked a small statured white haired boy, who wore '10' on his haori. His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Of course, ttebane! She is, after all, our adopted daughter! Neh neh, someone's got a crush eh?" Kushina teased as Hitsugaya turned a shade of red, similar to her hair.

"N-n-no, I don't know what you're talking about!" Hitsugaya replied as he walked away.

"30 years already huh, Kushina-chan. Our boy still not found." Minato said.

"We will find him, definitely." Said another of the newly instated Captain, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kushina nodded along, believing that one day their family will be reunited. It had been so long, yet no news of her son. When she saw Uchiha Sasuke, she was angry at him, because of the hurt that he had put her son through. But she did not do anything because her son had fought so hard for this boy in front of her. She saw that Naruto had done a good job in changing Sasuke, as he no longer was the vengeance-seeking boy, but rather a man that hoped for the future, to find his best friend. And then, there was Haruno Sakura. Sakura was so heartbroken of the fact that she could not find Naruto. She cried, for days, weeks, months, years. Sakura had so many sleepless nights, but Kushina, knowing how much Sakura had loved Naruto, had gone to be there for her whenever Sakura needed her.

Sasuke was about to leave the small gathering, before someone poked his forehead.

"When will you ever stop doing that, Nii-san? I'm no longer that small boy!" Sasuke exclaimed as he spoke to the figure that had just poked him.

"Foolish little brother, you'll always be that small boy who wanted to be like me." Replied the figure, who looked so similar to him, except his hair was in a ponytail. He wore the insignia '13' on his back. He was one of the most powerful in Soul Society, and his name is Uchiha Itachi.

Irritated, Sasuke threw his hands up and walked off; he had a lot of paperwork to do.

* * *

><p>Drinking tea, the group of older men and woman sat down and reminisce.<p>

"Hashirama! When are we going to fight again?"

"Madara, when are you going to realize that neither of us would win? It's been a tie ever since we entered Soul Society." Said one Hashirama Senju, who is a member of Squad 12. He knew that he was way more powerful that so many of the Captains, yet he chose to take a step back and allow the younger ones to take the helm. He wanted to sit back and enjoy life, and forever avoid that life of doing paperwork. He was sitting beside his red-haired wife, Uzumaki Mito, who is the member of Squad 4. Shaking her head, she had realized that the rivalry between the 2 will continue for eternity. Madara was wearing a haori with the insignia,'11', on it, as he looked at the garden. This man loved to fight so much. As evil as he may be in his previous life, he loved his Squad more than anything, except for his lieutenant, Uchiha Izuna. Why is that so? Because all of them loved fighting. Every day in the barracks of Squad 11, you could hear the sound of swords clashing; at least 10 people got injured there every week.

Hashirama enjoyed the company of his friend. He turned and looked out at the garden as well. He knew that he would be forced to fight for peace again.

'Even here, the peace is threatened.'

* * *

><p><strong>- Hueco Mundo –<strong>

In Hueco Mundo, there was sand, and sand, and sand. Just sand everywhere. The crescent moon has been there since the start of this dimension. No Sun, no stars, just a dark sky with a crescent moon in it. Amongst the sand, there was a huge castle standing, so huge that the roof was seemingly touching the sky. This castle was known as Las Noches. Within Las Noches, there existed 10 of the strongest, ever, to step foot on any dimension. They were given the title of Espada. They had evolved from the pathetic form of hollows, into the ultimate form of Vasto Lorde.

Walking into a meeting room, where the ten have been sitting and waiting, Aizen spoke up.

"Welcome, my dear soldiers. Good morning, today I shall be sending a few of you to obtain something for me. There is something, a person that is in Karakura, whom I want so badly. Her powers are tremendous. So please" Aizen looked at them with a piercing glare and a huge reiatsu pressing onto them.

"Do not fail this mission."

Yet, in the midst of his spiritual pressure, one person walked out of the room, not even fazed by Aizen's immense pressure. This person looked at Aizen and said.

"Aizen. It would do you good if you know who to threaten, and who not to threaten. If you have forgotten, let me remind, which of us is stronger." With that, this person released his spiritual pressure in the room, and immediately, Aizen fell onto the ground.

"Y-y-y-you!"

Releasing his pressure, he snorted and continued to walk out of the room, until Tousen jumped out and tried to slash him with his sword from behind. This man had just raised his arm to block the strike, yet he was not injured or fazed at all.

"Apparently, there seems to be an insect in front of me. Nice try, ttebayo."

In just a second, the people in the room could feel the wind move, and the wind pressure becoming stronger. Tousen had not said anything ever since he had attempted to strike down this person. It was not he did not want to, but rather, he could not. The wind then stopped moving, and the wind pressure died down. Immediately when the wind stopped moving, there was the sound of blood splattering, as the body of Tousen was cut to pieces.

Kaname Tousen was dead.

"Know your place." The person said as he gave one final glare to Aizen and walked out of the room. As the wind blew, the cloak on this person opened up to show his upper torso, revealing a hole on where the heart was supposed to be, and the number '0', was on his right.

This man was Uzumaki Naruto, and he is, the Zero Espada.

- End -

* * *

><p>Update 1 (1911/14): Edited 9th Squad Captain, to Uchiha Shisui. My mistake.

Current Gotei 13 Squad Information

Squad 1 - Captain: Yamamoto Genryuussai, Advisors: Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Joushiro, Unohana RetsuSquad 2 - Captain: Unknown, Vice-captain: Unknown  
>Squad 3 - Captain: Terumi Mei, Vice-Captain: Izuru Kira<br>Squad 4 - Captain: Tsunade Senju, Vice-Captain: Haruno Sakura  
>Squad 5 - Captain: Uzumaki Kushina, Vice-Captain: Hinamori Momo<br>Squad 6 - Captain: Kuchiki Byakuya, Vice-Captain: Unknown  
>Squad 7 - Captain: Uchiha Sasuke, Vice-Captain: Uzumaki Karin<br>Squad 8 - Captain: Nara Shikamaru, Vice-Captain: Unknown  
>Squad 9 - Captain: Uchiha Shisui, Vice-Captain: Shuuhei Hisagi<br>Squad 10 - Captain: Hitsugaya Toushiro, Vice-Captain: Unknown  
>Squad 11 - Captain: Uchiha Madara, Vice-Captain: Unknown<br>Squad 12 - Captain: Minato Namikaze, Vice-Captain: Unknown  
>Squad 13 - Captain: Uchiha Itachi, Vice-Captain: Unknown<p> 


	2. Naruto

**The Zero Espada  
>Chapter 2<br>**

Welcome to the 2nd chapter of 'The Zero Espada'. Wow! One of my first stories yet I have quite a few favorites and followers already. Thank you so much! I probably will be updating in a weekly basis because I still have school, and I'm going for internship soon. But I got most of the plotline of this story thought out already. So thank you very much!

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Zero Espada<em>

"_We will find him, definitely." Said another of the newly instated Captain, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Hashirama enjoyed the company of his friend. He turned and looked out at the garden as well. He knew that he would be forced to fight for peace again._

'_Even here, the peace is threatened.'_

"_Know your place." The person said as he gave one final glare to Aizen and walked out of the room. As the wind blew, the cloak on this person opened up to show his upper torso, revealing a hole on where the heart was supposed to be, and the number '0', was on his right._

_This man was_….

* * *

><p><strong>- Start-<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto was not a happy man. The bright and idiotic smile that he once had had been replaced with a frown and piercing glare to anyone that dared to walk down his path. He was awakened for a 'meeting', where he was threatened by the one person he had hated so much since his arrival in Hueco Mundo. Scratch that, he was pissed off ever since he had arrived in Hueco Mundo. Almost every being, the Adjuchas, had wanted to eat him, because he arrived with so much spiritual energy. It had been a 10 on 1 battle, him being the one that everyone was hungering for. Yet in just a matter of seconds, HE had been the one to consume all of them. Thinking back, he smirked.

'What fools. Thinking that they can eat me. ME! The one and only Uzumaki Naruto! They wanted to eat me! Only thing that they want from me should be mercy, 'ttebayo!' He thought. Even in death, that verbal tick still remained, that verbal tick that he had inherited from his mother. Thinking of her, he wondered.

'Was she alright? Is she with dad? Is everyone doing alright? Wonder if that bastard became Hokage.' He paused, laughed out loud as he realized how incredulous that thought was.

'NAH! Teme probably won't know how to even handle the paperwork!'

And then, his thoughts fell onto a certain pink-haired girl. He let out a sigh and a sad smile as he remembered what transpired on **that **day.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback –<strong>

"Sasuke! Don't let your hatred consume you! Don't let it bind you from becoming the person whom you truly are! If you must, unleash it on me, Sasuke!"

"Hah! What a joke, dobe! You think, you, can even handle the hatred I have?! This hatred I have, how it came, was because of the weaknesses of every kage. How SPINELESS they are! How manipulative they were! Itachi, my brother, they USED him! And then when they were done with him, they threw him into a corner! My BROTHER! Who loved the village so much, was manipulated for his love! AND WHAT DID HE GET BACK?! Was he called a hero? Did anyone know how much he sacrificed?! Was he even on the memorial stone?! What did he get in return? NOTHING!" Sasuke screamed as he stood on the head of Uchiha Madara.

"Naruto. This is what will make things right from now on. This is the right thing to do, for Itachi, for me, for the village, for the future. This shall be his justice. This is my justice! This day shall be a revolution! I will kill every kage, for what they have done and then I will become the Hokage, I will be the one to lead us to the right era! Even if the world shall hate me, even if I shall become darkness itself, I will, never forget the pain that Itachi went through! This world, shall know the true meaning of sacrifice!"

Glaring at Naruto, he prepared the hand signs for his signature technique. Lightning became to emerge from the palm of his left hand. The eternal flames of Amaterasu was activated and merged with the lightning in his hand. Looking at what Sasuke had prepared, Naruto frowned. He had never intended the battle to be one that was to be fought to the death. He wanted so badly, to save Sasuke, a nuke-nin, a former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, a member of Team 7, his teammate. His friend. Sasuke was the very first bond that Naruto had made in his life. Filled with regret, Naruto closed his eyes and thought to himself.

'Maybe. Maybe if I had went to talk to him when he was sitting by the river. Maybe. Maybe if I had ran after him after school ended. Maybe. Maybe if I had succeeded in stopping him the first time. He wouldn't have left for Orochimaru. He wouldn't have sank so deep into the darkness. Maybe, this all wouldn't have happened.' He thought.

Giving Naruto a glare again, Sasuke spoke out, as if reading his thoughts.

"Naruto. It's too late! Your alternate realities have no place to be in this battlefield. Even if you have, I do not give a damn about your maybes. What I want, is justice. What I want, is my revolution. Even if you stand with me, or you do not stand with me, I will kill you. Bonds are weaknesses to me, and you, are the last bond that I have left in this world. And I will destroy that very bond."

"What about Kakashi? What about Ino? What about Sakura-chan?! Are you saying those bonds mean nothing to you? Are you saying that you're willing to destroy them all?! JUST FOR YOUR REVOLUTION?!" Naruto angrily shouted.

"Yes."

Taken aback by his response, Naruto stepped back and bowed his head, not as a sign of respect, but as a sign of regret. He was filled with so much regret.

"Kakashi, Ino, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, they all mean nothing! And that Sakura, even on the battlefield, her love means nothing to me. I don't even need her love. I don't even care about her. She can die for all I care, a pathetic human being that kept on chasing for what will never come true for her. Just, like, you. Trying to save someone that does not want to be saved, futile it is. I've had enough of talk. Prepare yourself, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Then Sasuke jumped and prepared to execute his technique against Naruto.

Naruto swallowed the tears that threatened to fall, as well as the lump in his throat. To kill or to be killed, that was the rule of the world of Shinobi. Naruto exhaled a deep breath as he crossed his hand for his signature technique, and another copy of his popped into existence. The original placed his hand, the one that had the mark of the Yang release. The copy began to mold chakra onto his hands. His technique was nearly prepared, until he saw a pink blur jumped down from nowhere, determined to get in the way of Sasuke's attack.

"Sakura-chan! No! Shit!" Naruto shouted as the technique on his hand dissipated into nothing, being distracted by their final teammate that had decided to join in the battle. Knowing that the amount of chakra he had left, Naruto knew that it was only enough for a certain technique.

"I won't let you get Naruto, Sasuke!" the pinkette shouted as she prepared to take the killing blow for her blonde friend.

"Fine by me!" Sasuke shouted back as the technique got closer and closer.

Tears starting flowing down Sakura's face, as she realized that her death was imminent as well as she had failed to save her friend, her ex-love. Prepared to take the blow for Naruto, she opened her arms wide and closed her eyes.

"BZZTCH" It was the sound that the technique made as it made contact with human flesh.

Looking at what had happened, Sasuke widened his eyes. Sakura opened her eyes as well, to look at why she had not died yet. A shock expression emerged, and more tears, if possible, flowed down.

In front of her, right in front of her eyes, was the left hand of Uchiha Sasuke, the left hand that bore the Yin insignia, the hand that was supposed to **pierce** through her with that technique. The hole that the body in front of her bore, she could see the shocked expression on Sasuke as well.

Uzumaki Naruto, his head fell back as Sasuke retracted his hand, from that **hole. **The fist-sized hole that was on the left of his chest. Blood still poured out from the hole. It was déjà vu once again, just like the very first time the two had met at the Valley of the End.

Naruto's chest was pierced once more. He had taken the blow that was meant for Haruno Sakura.

Naruto fell backwards and began free falling in the air.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried out as she tried to catch him. Almost reaching the ground, Sakura caught him and laid him down. Her chakra activated, as she tried, desperately trying to save the blonde boy.

"Hang in there, Naruto! Hang in there!" Sakura called out to him, tears flowing and dropping onto his body, as she tried her best to stop the bleeding, and tried to patch that hole.

"Please, please, please, please. Stop bleeding. Stop bleeding. Stop bleeding. STOP BLEEDING!" Sakura cried, trying so hard, yet her healing technique was not working at all. Her hands, once pale and smooth, became bloodied, with the blood of her closest friend, the one who had been with her throughout, for as long as she could remember. Not knowing that her other teammate, the one who did **this**, descended onto the ground.

"Heal, please. I beg you. P-p-please." Refusing to accept what was presented to her, she continued to put her hands on that hole, until the hands of Naruto reached out to grab her. Looking at her, he shook his head, implying that it was too late for him. Sakura slowly pulled him up, and put his head on her lap, crying as she stroked the messy blonde locks, that was now mixed with blood as well.

"T-t-this m-must be, a d-dream. My he-head on Sa-sak-sakura-chan's laps. Fe-feels go-good." Naruto said, fighting for air.

"You, you better not get any ideas about it, hentai-baka." Sakura joked as she continued to cry, tears falling onto the face of Naruto now.

"Naruto, why? Why the fuck must you go so far for me?! WHY?!" Sasuke screamed at him, his eyes brimming with tears. It was clear that he had regretted what he did.

"Because, you're my friend and you'll always be my friend."

Hearing his response, Sasuke fell onto his knees and broke down.

"I'm sorry Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears now flowed down the face of the last Uchiha. He was the prodigy of his generation, he was an Uchiha, he had a sharingan. Yet, none of that could ever turn back time, to prevent this from happening.

Looking up at Sakura, Naruto's hand slowly touched her face, as he wiped her tears. Sakura, upon noticing, grabbed onto his hand and leaned towards it, until Naruto coughed. She looked, blood, and began crying again.

"Why? I was supposed to die, Naruto. Why?! Why did you get in the way?" She cried.

Smiling, he sighed.

"I thought you've already knew? Sai told me that he told you. Do you remember?" He asked.

She gasped as memories from that day came flooding into her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>- Flashback in a Flashback –<strong>

"What?! He went to see the Raikage?! How could he be so reckless? Wasn't Kakashi with him?" exclaimed Shizune.

'Naruto…' Sakura thought

"He is. Kakashi-sensei trusts Naruto. I think that even though it was hopeless, he wanted to create a chance for Naruto." Sai replied to Shizune before turning to Sakura.

"I was initially assigned to Kakashi's team to replace Sasuke, so that's why I don't understand them too well. And I don't know what was your promise with Naruto." He said, making the eyes of Sakura to widen. She didn't know, after all these years, Naruto still cared about that promise.

Recollecting the memories of that day, Sakura remembered.

**- Flashback in a Flashback in a Flashback –**

She was crying in front of Naruto.

"Naruto... It's my wish of a lifetime... Please, bring back Sasuke-kun." She begged.

"Sakura-chan likes Sasuke a lot.." Naruto said as he gave a sad smile that went unnoticed. But almost immediately, he gave her a wide grin, a fake smile, as he flashed it to her with his thumbs up.

"I know that Sakura-chan is hurting so much, it's painful... I will definitely bring him back home! It's my promise in a lifetime!" He said.

**- End Flashback in a Flashback in a Flashback –**

"I don't understand people's feelings too well either. But...That Naruto really likes you... Even me, I can tell that! I can also tell that the source of pain for Naruto has always been Sasuke! And you clinging onto the traitor, keeps hurting him!" Sai said angrily.

**- End Flashback in a Flashback –**

* * *

><p>"Gomen, Naruto! I was so stupid! I am so stupid! I was so stupid to keep hurting you. I was so stupid to love a boy that doesn't want to be loved. I am so stupid to not look at the person who fought through so much for me!" Sakura continued to cry. She widened her eyes once more as she felt Naruto's hand on her cheek.<p>

"Don't say that. Don't say that please." Naruto said as he wiped some of the tears off.

"Ca-can I at least say it to your face now?" Naruto asked, as she tearfully nodded.

Smiling, Naruto could feel that the next words he spoke would be his last. He took in as much air as he could and began.

"Haruno Sakura, from the day I knew you in the playground, that day when those bullies were bullying you because of your forehead. I knew, I knew that I had to know you, so I beat them off and comforted you, until Ino came and chased me off because she thought I was a pervert. I remembered days that we hung out with Yota, where we would have so much fun in the snow. I remembered every time I would ask you out, and you rejected me for Sasuke. I remembered every time I did something perverted, you would beat me up. I remembered every time I said something stupid, you would punch my head. I would hurt physically, whenever you hit me. I would hurt emotionally, whenever you chose Sasuke over me."

Taking another deep breath, Naruto continued.

"But, I saw, every time when you thought about him, you smiled so brightly. I saw every time when I said something stupid, you would smile before punching me. And before I knew it, I was addicted. I was addicted to that lovely smile that you possess. And then, those emerald green eyes, I could look at them all day. It was almost as if I was looking at the most precious jewel in the world. That's why, that's why I fought so hard to bring Sasuke back, because I wanted to see you smile like you did in the past, even if I hurt myself, even if I knew that you would never like me back. Why, you may ask. I'll tell you why."

Looking at her eyes, those jewels, he smiled.

"Because I love you. I love you so much, Haruno Sakura."

Upon saying that, Sakura placed her lips onto Naruto's, widening his eyes in shock.

"I love you too, you blonde baka. I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize." Sakura hiccupped as she cried. This was much more heart-breaking than when she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village.

Smiling, Naruto was happy. And then, came that feeling. That feeling when people dying knew that their time was up. He knew time was up for him. Looking up, the sunlight began to shone upon them, after the heavy rain. As it shone on them, he looked at Sakura, and saw some of the light shining on her face.

This was going to be his last words, for sure. Gathering every strength that he had left, he spoke out for the final time in his life.

"W-wow. That forehead, with that diamond, It's so beautiful. So cute of how wide it is..it makes me…kinda want…to kiss it."

With that, Uzumaki Naruto was no more.

Upon hearing that, Sakura widened her eyes, remembering that same words spoken to her in the park. Her lips quivering, as she tried to hold it the dam of her tears. She failed.

"NARUTO!"

**- Flashback end -**

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, and blinking away the tears, he looked at the hole that was on his left chest. Where the heart was to be, but wasn't. He wasn't supposed to have the heart to feel anymore. So, how was he still able to feel the emotions of a human being? That he did not know as well.<p>

"Sakura..I miss you so much." He said to no one in particular as he left the castle. He had another meeting, but it was not with Aizen, or with any of the current Espadas.

Unknowingly, the blonde had been heard by a slanted-eye man, whose tongue was sticking out throughout as he heard. The tongue bore the insignia,'5'. He was Nnoitra Gilga, and he is the current 5th Espada. He smirked and walked away, seemingly to find a person.

'Aizen-sama will be happy to hear of this.'

* * *

><p><strong>- In another location in Hueco Mundo –<strong>

"Sorry I'm late." Said the blonde haired Espada.

"Man, it's almost an hour and we thought you weren't coming anymore." Said an unknown figure, whose hairstyle resembled like Naruto's, but was raven black instead.

"Oh shut up, Obito, it's not like Hueco Mundo has any time at all. All it has is a fucking Moon and sand. Lots and lots and lots of fucking sand. And an ugly castle in the middle of everything." Replied Naruto.

"Teme, you want to have a go at my fist now?!" The figure, known as Obito, asked, shaking his fists at Naruto.

Rolling up his sleeves, Naruto prepared to have a go at him, until he saw that Obito was punched in his head, sending him crashing to the nearby wall by another unknown figure, this time, a feminine one.

"R-r-rin-chan." Obito squeaked out.

"Stop being a moron, Obito-kun! We're all here to meet and discuss our next plan." Said Rin.

"You're so whipped dude." Naruto said to Obito, smirking.

"S-s-shut up."

"Alright then, let's begin the meeting!" Naruto announced, looking at the other 7 people in the cave. All of them being familiar faces to Naruto, of course, Naruto knew them from the world he came from.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, amazing as always!" Proclaimed one bowl-cut, man with huge eye brows. This person used to wear green spandex and followed his elder clone, spreading youth everywhere. He was one of the hardest workers ever. He is Rock Lee.

"Wow, Naruto! I'm so proud of you. I guess you have been inspired by me, eh? Lost on the road of life?" Asked one silver-haired man. He was the person who always got lost on the road of life, and usually would be the latest to arrive. In fact, it was a surprise that he was on time. He was reading an orange book. This man is known as Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo Kakashi, I see that you enjoy reading that book! I would write a new series if I wasn't forced to stay out of Las Noches! Man, those knockers on Harribel, so big" said a white-haired man dreamily, his hands in a groping fashion. He was the biggest pervert in the world when he lived, and is still the biggest pervert. This man was the Toad Sennin as well as one of Naruto's teachers. He is known as Jiraiya.

"Mou Jiraiya-sensei, I would like it if you refrain from being perverted in our midst! Or at least try not to talk in front of Nagato about these things. Yahiko-kun has already been polluted by your perverted books!" Said one blue-haired lady, earning a nod from her red-haired friend. The woman had paper wings formed on her back, and the man had rings in his eyes. They had been friends with the one known as Yahiko for a long time. The girl is called Konan, and the guy is called Nagato.

"Well, it's not like you're complaining every time when we do it." Smirked the orange-haired man, earning a blush and a smack to the face from Konan. This man was the first leader of Akatsuki. He is called Yahiko.

"Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots." The final figure shook his head as he complained.

"Haha, Niidaime-sama, you need to learn to relax." Naruto said to the white haired man, who was called 'Niidaime-sama'

"You, to think I listen to you. No doubt, you're just like my brother. Maybe more idiotic than him." 'Niidaime' shook his head. This man was a ferocious person, he was and still is one of the strongest people to ever step foot into any world. He had the powers of the water element, summoning water, even if there wasn't any. His mind and strength, made his name known through the Shinobi Nations, as the Niidaime Hokage. This man, he is called, Tobirama Senju

"Alright, let's stop playing around." Naruto said as the people in the room and he turned serious.

"Let's get on with the meeting. Aizen's plans are proceeding quicker than we thought. We need to adjust our bearings." Naruto spoke out, gaining the approval of the participants in the room.

Each person in the room had a ring on one of their fingers. Each ring, showed Japanese Kanjis, of what they represented.

These people were the strongest of the strongest of Hueco Mundo.

They were known as Daybreak.

**- End -**

Thanks for reading 'The Zero Espada'. Be sure to review, follow or favorite if you like the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Current Hueco Mundo Information:<p>

0th Espada: Uzumaki Naruto  
>5th Espada: Nnoitra Gilga<br>The rest: Unknown

Current Daybreak Members Information:  
>Uzumaki Naruto<br>Tobirama Senju  
>Hatake Kakashi<br>Uchiha Obito  
>Rin Nohara<br>Uzumaki Nagato  
>Konan<br>Yahiko  
>Jiraiya<br>Rock Lee


	3. Encounter

**The Zero Espada  
>Chapter 3: Encounter<br>**

Hello everyone! It's been a week since I've started writing fanfiction, and I've got to admit, it's starting to get pretty addicting. But I'll try to keep it to one update a week, depending on how my schedule goes; I'll do my best to update in a regular basis! I realized that I made a mistake somewhere but I've already changed it. On pairings, I'm not going to change it. It will be NaruSaku. So meanwhile, I hope that you can review this story and give me constructive feedbacks so that I can improve this story. Thanks! I bring you the 3rd Chapter of the Zero Espada.

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Zero Espada<em>

"_Sakura..I miss you so much." He said to no one in particular as he left the castle. He had another meeting, but it was not with Aizen, or with any of the current Espadas._

_Unknowingly, the blonde had been heard by a slanted-eye man, whose tongue was sticking out throughout as he heard. The tongue bore the insignia,'5'. He was Nnoitra Gilga, and he is the current 5__th__ Espada. He smirked and walked away, seemingly to find a person._

'_Aizen-sama will be happy to hear of this.'_

_Each person in the room had a ring on one of their fingers. Each ring, showed Japanese Kanjis, of what they represented._

_These people were the strongest of the strongest of Hueco Mundo._

_They were known as..._

* * *

><p>- Start –<p>

Daybreak. The time in the morning when daylight first appears; otherwise known as dawn. That was the true meaning of this organization. Filled with the highest of the highest, best of the best, strongest of the strongest, this organization represented the will of Hueco Mundo. They would be the ones who will bring Hueco Mundo its first daylight, it's very first light. Hueco Mundo was a very dark place, there was no Sun, no stars, and there was no warmth in this place. It is known to Shinigamis as the place where hollows were created, and a place where no mercy is given to any being. Hueco Mundo was the cruellest of the cruellest place. Fighting to survive, against the food chain, adjuchas had to eat one another, to grow in strength, to fight their way up into becoming a Vasto Lorde. There was no compassion given. There was no mercy given. It was to kill or be killed; the survival of the fittest. And in this organization, no words can describe them. Their powers were unknown except to each other.

Looking around, Naruto smiled to himself, giving him a mental pat on his back. Sure, this place that their meetings are always held at is cool and all, but this organization, that he led, he can't describe the immense strength that each individual held. Sure, there were people that specialize in certain abilities, and their other abilities were lacking. But those minor flaws were covered up by the abilities of the others. Daybreak was not a one man team. They aided one another, whether they needed it or not.

'I did one hell of a job.' Naruto smirked to himself, before continuing the meeting. He brushed his right thumb against his nose, a bad habit of his ever since he had arrived in Hueco Mundo. Well, better rubbing for nothing on the nose, than to wipe off blood off of the lips. On his right thumb, there was a ring. This idea of wearing rings on their fingers, were suggested by Yahiko. He was the founder of the organization that chased after Naruto while he was living as a shinobi. This organization was led by the Uchiha Madara. Covered with the façade of bringing peace to the Shinobi world, this organization chased after chakra beasts, known as bijuus, to bring true peace in their world. But the true purpose was covered by Madara, who sought to create a new world by putting everyone into an illusion forever. Fortunately, he was stopped by Naruto and his original team. These rings that each member wore represented what the member stood for in this organization. Being Arrancars, meaning that they started from being adjuchas, it also meant that each member had died with regrets.

Yet despite having such rings, a certain Uchiha had taken it upon himself to bring some comedy into this organization. Rin and Obito was a tight-knitted couple, as they had been ever since they were alive. Even in death, they stuck to one another and were inseparable as they tore weaker adjuchas apart. Obito had regretted throwing away his dream of being a Hokage, becoming a madman and then not coming to his senses earlier. It was thanks to Naruto that he was reminded that Rin was always watching him, whether she was alive, or she was dead. Rin Nohara had the regret of not being able to confess her love to Obito. But, they were glad that they still had one another as Vasto Lordes. When they had received their rings, Obito took it upon himself to keep Rin's ring. Waking up on the same bed, Obito had used this ring to propose to Rin. The outcome of this ridiculous idea was obvious.

Rin had agreed to his proposal. Obito was beaten up, his lips bruised, his nose broken, his eyes swollen. Yet, it was still worth it. Well, maybe not, but that's a story to tell another time.

"So, Aizen is planning to overthrow the Soul King, eh?" Asked Obito.

"Yes, how he plans to do it is through the Hogyoku. I have not yet seen the Hogyoku in action before, but we have to be wary of it. Apparently, Aizen has kept the location of this object as private as possible. The only people that are aware of its location are his top 5 Espadas, excluding me and Barragan. The other people that are aware are his sidekick, Ichimaru Gin, and his deceased blind boy. Judging by the current circumstances, I'm quite sure that its location will be kept to these people. My statement to him has definitely taken me off his list of being even an acquaintance. Not that I was interested in the first place. Fucking arrogant shit." Naruto replied, his smirk growing as he remembered what had transpired earlier on in Las Noches.

"Idiot. I told you to keep your cool. Now, we have to do things through the harder approach." Said Yahiko, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Yosh! Even your flames burn brightly here, Naruto-kun! Sometimes though, a little too bright!" Lee said, agreeing with Yahiko. The rest of the room all nodded their heads, agreeing with the two. Slowly, a tick mark emerged from the forehead of Naruto.

"Teme! As if you could do any better!" Naruto shouted at Yahiko, whom also gained a tick mark upon hearing his response.

"How about you come and say it to my face, you whiskered idiot!" Yahiko said, as he made contact with Naruto's forehead with his.

"BAM"

Both guys had swirls in their eyes, as Konan rolled up her sleeves to punch those two in their head. She shook her head and thought to herself.

'Boys..'

"As stupid as both of them may be, we still have to find out what abilities that the Hogyoku is capable of. Until then, we're just sitting ducks. And right now, we have no clues." Kakashi said

"I do have a certain theory about it." Voiced out one Uzumaki Nagato. As soon as he said that, the attention of everyone fell onto him.

"I knew of this guy. He wore a green bucket hat as well as green coat. I would presume him to be a former Shinigami, approximately at a Captain level. I knew him while I was travelling. And if my memory serves correctly, he had been the one to create this object."

"I believe that Aizen was the first creator of it though. This dream of his, to be a Shinigami, as well as to be a hollow, it had been said that neither can obtain the abilities of the other. A Shinigami cannot be a hollow and a hollow cannot be a Shinigami."

"Judging by what you've just said, it would be right to assume that the Hogyoku is an object that can defy the boundaries between these 2 factions?" Tobirama asked.

"Yes. It indeed has the power to defy those boundaries. Using the Hogyoku, Shinigamis gain the abilities that Hollows have, abilities such as using the Cero and Hollows gain the ability to manifest a Zanpakutou. But I believe that there is a much darker power behind this. I believe that the true power of the Hogyoku lies in the ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desires." Nagato spoke, gaining shocked looks from the people around the room.

"To add on to that, through my journey with Nagato, I could've saw the Hogyoku in action before, if we based it on the theory of Nagato. Orihime Inoue as well as Yasutora Chad. Two ordinary human beings, yet watching their friends get hurt because of their helplessness, gained powers beyond human measures, upon being exposed to the Hogyoku. Rukia Kuchiki as well. Bearing the guilt of killing Kaien Shiba, she didn't want to keep her powers. Sensing the heart's desires, the Hogyoku caused her to transfer her powers to the orange haired boy, Kurosaki Ichigo. Through these people, I would agree that the powers of the Hogyoku is of now, the abilities to transcend the Shinigami-Hollow boundaries as well as giving to the deepest desires of the heart." Jiraiya added on with a serious look on his face. He was rarely serious, for a guy who knows so much about the anatomy of women, and just looking at their assets, he could measure their sizes. Jiraiya being serious really meant how critical the situation was at the moment. Jiraiya, Nagato and Tobirama represented the brains of the organization. As the 'brains', they were the scouts that adapt to their surroundings in order to find out the happenings in the Real World. They were the 'Spy Network'.

"Is there any drawback to this Hogyoku? From what you guys have gathered, it would seem that it uses a lot of energy." Kakashi asked.

"There is. With great power, definitely there will be repercussions as well. Every time that the Hogyoku is used, its powers diminish greatly and it becomes damaged." Said Tobirama.

As the situation dawned upon them, Rin gasped, as she realized what was going to happen next.

"That means, his next target is…"

"The one that can manipulate time and space." Tobirama said

"Yeah…"

Naruto looked up at the stone ceiling and took a deep breath. He then looked at the 9 members sitting on the table.

"Orihime…Inoue"

* * *

><p><strong>- Karakura Town -<strong>

"Taichou! 8 huge spiritual signals have just been tracked in Karakura Town!" Looking back at the monitor, the man's eyes widened.

"This is! 4-4-4 of them is Vasto Lorde class!" yelled the newly promoted Vice-Captain, Uzumaki Karin. She was not widely recognized as a talented fighter, but rather of her unique ability to sense spiritual energy around her. She had this ability when she was a human, she had been a chakra sensor.

"Hmmph. You're a vice-captain now. This kind of thing should not make you scared, Karin. Especially you're my vice-captain." Her captain, Sasuke, who just walked out of the shadows as soon as he heard the words spoken by her, replied.

"Besides, that's why they got us as well as 2 other Captains and 3 Vice-Captains here. Shall we go then, Shisui-Taichou, Shikamaru?" asked the 7th Squad Captain, as the 2 other Captains emerged from the shadows. The 3 Captains looked at each other, and not saying a thing, they scattered.

"Fuck! I hate it when they leave me to get to the place!"

"So we have to handle the Fraccions eh?" asked a sandy blonde-haired lady as she walked towards Karin. Just like Karin, she wore a tag on the right side of her arm, but the tag bore the insignia,'8'. This lady was known as Temari of the Sand, the Lieutenant of Squad 8.

"I guess so. Why must I be the only guy working here today?" complained a red-haired man as they gathered together. He wore a tag on the left side of his arm; it bore the insignia,'6'. This man is the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Abarai Renji.

"Oi oi oi..what do you mean only guy? Am I not a guy too?" asked the Vice-Captain of Squad 9, Shuuhei Hisagi.

"I'm going to be the one getting beat up around here, ya know?"

"Enough talk. I'm itching to fight!" Temari said as all 4 Lieutenants departed for the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Above Karakura Town, a huge portal opened up to reveal 8 individuals, all of them having masks made out of bones on different part of their bodies. This huge portal is known as the Garganta, and it is used for Arrancars to move to and from Hueco Mundo. As the portal became bigger, the 8 individuals began to step forth onto the air of Karakura Town.<p>

"Ara ara, so this is Karakura Town." Said the individual whose bone mask surrounded him, giving him the appearance of a snake.

"Shut up, Di Roy.." said the individual which long blonde hair whose bone mask resembled as a helmet on his head.

"Teme! Why don't you make me!? Granz!" Di Roy shouted.

"How bout both of you shut up? Before I pummel you into the ground?" A red haired individual spoke out, trying to get them to be silent.

"Yeah. Shut up already." Said a chubby individual whose mask covered half of his face.

"Di Roy, Granz, Grindina, Liones. Don't forget, we're in the midst of our superior ones." Said the individual whose bone mask covered his left eye and on top of his head as well. This individual was the leader of these so-called weaker ones, who failed to attain the level of Vasto Lorde. They were the Fraccions of their leader, who had suggested them to come have fun in this town. This man was known as Shawlong Koufang.

"All of you, shut up already. I can sense some high levelled reiatsu around here." A blue haired individual spoke. His bone mask covered a part of his jaw, and the number '6' was revealed on his lower back. He is the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

"So noisy. Makes me regret coming along. But the fight here smells good." Said a huge individual, his mask covered the entire of his chin. He had dark skin and red eyebrows, and also a ponytail. He had the number '10'on the left of his shoulder. He is the 10th Espada, Yammy Llargo.

"But it's good though. So many human bodies. I can collect them all to do experiments. Hehe" said the individual with pink hair. He is the 8th Espada, Szayelaporro Granz.

"Let's split up, don't want any of you bastards interfering in my battle." Grimmjow said as he took off.

"Tchh. I hate that asshole." Yammy said as he took off as well.

Following the 2 Espada, the Fraccions of Grimmjow all decided to split up to find their own battles, leaving Szayelaporro standing on the grass patch by himself. Sensing a reiatsu landing opposite of him, Szayelaporro smirked.

"Hmm, already? I wanted to explore here before finding someone. Guess my human collection can wait then. What's your name then?" He asked, that smirk still on his face.

"It's only right that before fighting another person, you would give your name first."

"So disrespectful. Alright, I'll satisfy your request, it might perhaps be your last then. My name is Szayelaporro Granz." Looking at his opponent, his smirk grew bigger before continuing.

"8th Espada."

His opponent just stood there, unfazed at his announcement of being the 8th Espada. As the wind blew, the white haori of his opponent was lifted up by the wind, revealing a signature fan symbol that had instilled fear into many people in his previous life.

"Jackpot eh, first Arrancar I meet and you're an Espada." The raven haired man gave a slight smile, before his face turned emotionless.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui, and I am the Captain of the 9th Division. Prepare yourself, Espada!" As the now identified Shisui took out his katana and began charging towards Szayelaporro, who in turn took out his sword as well, to meet the incoming Captain.

"I'm going to enjoy the fact that my first Shinigami collection will be a Captain."

'This is going to be good.' Szayelaporro grinned, as both swords clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>- At a construction site –<strong>

Despite initially splitting up, Di Roy, Granz, Grindina, Liones, all decided to join back together as they knew they had a greater chance of winning if they stuck together. The 4 Fraccions along with Shawlong had stuck together with their leader, Grimmjow, since the beginning. They had initially planned to eat Grimmjow before he had showed them his true power. Realizing they stood no chance, they allowed Grimmjow to be their leader as all of them promised to one day be Vasto Lordes. Sticking together had helped them grow stronger, but having eaten over a thousand adjuchas, and their strength no longer increasing, they had asked Grimmjow to consume them, for they believed that Grimmjow was the only one capable of achieving the high status of a Vasto Lorde. Till this day, they all had treated him as their one and only leader.

"Oi, where did Shawlong go?" asked Granz.

"Don't know, he'll probably be alright on his own. He's not called the 11th Arrancar for nothing." Liones said.

"Don't know who you guys are talking about, but you guys had better be more worried about us." Announced the sandy blonde Lieutenant, Temari.

"Ara ara, a fight already, it's a 4 on 1 then! Let's feast on y-"

"Howl, Zabimaru!" As a long segmented blade with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment came crashing into the construction site, forcing the 4 Fraccions to leap off the concrete beam.

"Shit!" Grindina shouted.

"So she's not alone eh?" asked Liones, as he looked at the 3 newcomers.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed 4 figures, who all had a lieutenant badge on either the left or right arm. Renji stood in the middle of them with his Shikai already activated, Temari stood to the left of Renji and Hisagi to the right of Renji. Karin, being the non-fighter type, stood behind all of them.

"Nope." Said Renji as he smirked at all of them.

"Looks like its 4 versus 4 eh? Interesting. Are you people, of Captain ranking?" Lione said.

"Unfortunately, we're not." Hisagi replied, as he drew his sword.

"But, it'll do you good if you guys don't underestimate us!" Temari added on as she took out her sword and pointed it at Lione.

Time stopped as all 4 Arrancars faced off against the 4 Lieutenants. As a leaf dropped onto the ground, both sides charged towards one another, swords all drawn out.

* * *

><p><strong>- At a School –<strong>

Shawlong Koufang landed on one of the school blocks, eyes scanning the area. He scanned the entire Karakura Town before realizing that most of the Arrancars were engaged in battle already. Feeling confused about something, he thought to himself.

'Strange, I felt 7 spiritual pressures earlier on. 5 are already engaged in battle with Szayelaporro as well as the other Fraccions. 1 is heading towards a huge building. Where's the othe-'

His thoughts were interrupted as the clouds moved, revealing a figure that had been hidden in the shadows. The figure lied down and picked his nose.

"Ah, why did the clouds have to move? Now I'm definitely going to be distracted by the stars. So beautiful today, the stars. Why did Kyouraku-Sensei decided to put me on duty today? So much more interesting things to do, yet I'm stuck here. Man, I wishe-"

"Who are you?" Shawlong interrupted.

"Man, so rude. I was thinking aloud and then you come and interrupt my thought process. Don't they teach manners back in your place? What's yours then?" the figure asked.

"My name is Shawlong Koufang, and I'm the 11th Arrancar."

"11th Arrancar eh? Sounds pretty strong. Ahhh, why must I fight this guy?" said the figure as he stood up and dusted his white haori. He walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. A white haori fluttered in the wind, bearing the insignia,'8'.

"Should have never asked Captain Shunsui for a raise in my salary.." The figure said, it felt like he was a very lazy person because of the way he spoke.

"Troublesome…" The figure finally looked Shawlong in the eyes, and shook his head.

"My name? Well, I'm Shikamaru Nara, and I'm the Captain of the 8th Division." Shikamaru said, before slowly taking out his sword.

"Captain ah? Interesting. It's a first to fight someone of your standard." Shawlong spoke, before drawing his sword out.

"Well, if you asked me, if I wanted the position, I would have said no. But that lazy ass of my previous Captain forced this position upon me. So, you can't really blame me for not wanting to be here now." Shikamaru complained.

"It's a pity then. I had the impression that all Captains are very strong individuals with Bankai. It would seem that you do not have it at all, and it would seem that you're one of the weaker Captains. No matter, I do not like to waste time here so I'll be going all out from the start then." Powering his spiritual energy, Shawlong Koufang drew his sword and held it in front of his face.

"**Snip, Tijereta"** As the accumulated spiritual energy released, Shawlong was covered in smoke. Shikamaru though, looked nonchalant despite his opponent releasing his sword. As the smoke cleared, Shawlong came into full view as his armor now grew to cover his arms and upper chest while his hands transform into long claws and his mask extends down to cover the left side of his face, while the part of his mask fragment, extending out to his right, becomes a claw-tipped tail. His original mask fragment extended downward to form a sort of half-helmet, and the side protrusion becomes mounted on the back of his head. Moving his body to loosen up, Shawlong looked at Shikamaru, who in turn gave a yawn.

"You should fear me, Captain or not. My Ressurreccion Ability now puts me on par with any Captain."

"So troublesome indeed. It makes you look 10 times uglier, but just my opinion. Interesting that you say that I'm one of the weaker Captains and I lack a Bankai. Does wanting to sleep makes me weak? I don't even know how you conjured up that thought. Oh wow, I already spoke so much. Troublesome."

"Then show me your Bankai then. Captain Nara Shikamaru."

A silence fell between the two of them before Shikamaru broke the silence.

"I'm lazy to." This resulted in a sweat drop that appeared on the back of Shawlong's head.

"Are all Captains as lazy as you?" he asked.

"I don't really feel like talking to you anymore. But since I want to go home and sleep. I guess I'll show off some of my powers then." Shikamaru lazily spoke.

"**Move into the Shadows, Kagemane" **

Despite releasing his Shikai, the appearance of Shikamaru's sword did not change, earning a laughter from Shawlong.

"Is that it then? Doesn't look like there's any difference."

"Well, why don't you try it out then?" Shikamaru asked before pointing his released sword at Shawlong. Expecting nothing, Shawlong stood there and chuckled.

"I thought you said you didn't want to waste time. It seems that you're in fact doing the op-"

Interrupted, Shawlong felt the sudden increase in spiritual energy around him and felt the sudden need to leap into the air. As nothing happened, he landed himself back onto the rooftop of the school block.

'What was that? I could have sworn that I felt something below me'

"Interesting huh? Are you being paranoid or something, Mr. Shawlong Koufang?" Shikamaru asked, a teasing tone hid behind his manner of speech.

"Hmm, just my imagination, nothing really happened. Is your release merely an illusion or it's just a joke?"

"Mmm, I don't feel like saying anything. Why don't you try coming to strike me then? Don't worry, I won't retaliate. Come then, let's not waste time."

"Tch, lazy Captain. Alright then, don't blame me if you die too soon. One strike is most likely more than en-" Stopping in his speech, Shawlong tried to move his body but he could not, no matter how hard he tried.

'Wha-what happened? Why can't I move?'

"Interesting right? What shadows can do?"

"Bas-bastard, what did you do?!" Snarling at Shikamaru, he demanded an answer from him.

"Look down." Following what Shikamaru said, Shawlong looked at his feet, only to see it covered in the shadow.

"Wh-wha-what is that?!" He asked. Shikamaru just smiled at him before replying.

"Simple. My Shikai does not need me to move. Thank goodness. What my Shikai does, does not involve my sword. Rather, it involves what is around me, which in case you still do not know, it involves the shadows. Interesting right?" Then, the look on Shikamaru's face changed. The smile was wiped off his face and a calculative look appeared.

"I regret to inform you that all these were planned out, Mr. Shawlong Koufang."

"Wh-what?" Shawlong was shocked. All he did was step onto the building, and he had not moved asides from the fact that he jumped due to his senses. He was very confused and shocked. He did not understand anything that Shikamaru had said to him.

"You assumed that I was a lazy Captain. You merely brushed it off when you saw me lying down on the roof when in fact; I have been waiting for you from the start, even before the start of our fight. Didn't you find it strange at all? How can a person, a Captain, just be lying down, looking at the stars, picking his nose and complaining, while waiting for his opponent?"

Putting the pieces together, the look of realization came over Shawlong as he finally realized, how out of the league his opponent was to him. He had lost from the beginning, ever since he decided to come here, ever since he stepped onto the rooftop. He had lost.

"The biggest mistake you made, was not understanding and accepting who your opponent is. Because you failed to recognize me as a Captain of the Gotei 13 Squads, you decided to underestimate my skills. You assumed that I was a weak Captain, when in fact; I'm one of the best of the Captains. Your assumption of my lack of Bankai further supported your first assumption of making me out to be a weak Captain. But in fact, I do have a Bankai. I just do not feel that you deserve to see it. If you had understood and accepted that I was a Captain, the first thing you would have done was to notice your surroundings, which you failed to do so from the start. You assumed, just because I had been lying down there, it was merely by chance this location had been chosen. But you were dead wrong. I did not happened to just pass by this area and thought that it was a location to view the stars, thought that is a perk itself. I had planned it from the start, from how the angle from the moon hit the surface of the roof, all the way till the various scenarios, of where would you be standing and how I would kill you. Using my Bankai was never my intention, and would be just a waste of time and energy if I used it on someone as weak as you." Shikamaru explained as a teacher would to a student. Walking towards Shawlong, who was trapped in the shadows, his mobility was further restricted when the tendrils of shadows suddenly shot up to grab the head and arms of Shawlong.

"If you were thinking of cutting off your feet, it would be too late, since I've amended that mistake. Mr. Shawlong, it's been less than 5 minutes since our battle began, yet you stand before me, presenting yourself to me to be killed." Stopping halfway into his speech as Shikamaru, now who was in the face of Shawlong, whispered in the ear of Shawlong.

"Assumption is an interesting thought process. If used in school subjects, it would be cool and all. But assuming against someone as capable as me, it was your greatest mistake. I hoped that you've learned something from this lesson I taught you tonight."

Raising his sword, Shikamaru spoke the final words that Shawlong would ever hear in his life.

"Unfortunately, I believe that this lesson that you've learned, you'll never have the opportunity to apply it in your next battles."

With that, he brought his sword down on the helpless Shawlong. Looking at the blood on his white haori, he panicked.

"Shit! Temari's going to kill me! Ahh, troublesome woman. What a drag." Shikamaru gave a tired sigh.

"Guess I better go find the Ryoka then." He said as he sheathed his sword. Walking away, it appeared that the shadows that once covered the school block followed him, as the moonlight now shone upon the battleground, revealing the body separate from the head of Shawlong.

* * *

><p><strong>- In the Town Square –<strong>

"No one to fight me yet?! Everyone's fighting already except me! Where's my fucking opponent?!" Yammy yelled as he prepared a Cero, targeting the various shop houses, which housed several of the sleeping residents.

"No matter! Destroying things is always fun!" He exclaimed before firing the Cero at the targeted areas, resulting in the area being filled with smoke. He laughed before finally realizing the spiritual energy of another person in the area. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that the Cero failed to hit anything. Rather, it hit a purple ethereal skeletal figure.

"So that's how despicable Arrancars are eh? Even stooping so low to attack innocent people that don't even have the chance to protect themselves? Really? I hate things like you." Said the figure within the ethereal skeleton. It was a signature move since he was a ninja, now being a part of his zanpakutou.

"Hah! I could care less about them. Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked, a grin coming onto his face knowing that he finally had an opponent.

"Hmmph. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and if you should know, I shall be the one to end your pathetic miserable life." Sasuke said, his Shikai already being released.

"I am Yammy and I am the 10th Espada! I'm here to pulverize your flower face!" Yammy said as he delivered a punch to Sasuke, to be hindered by the skeletal armour.

"Bastard! Stop being a coward and fight me properly! Take off the damn shie-" Yammy was interrupted by the blood that emerged on the left of him. Sasuke, using his extended armour, just cut off the left arm of Yammy. Blood splashing everywhere, Yammy screamed in pain.

"MY ARM! YOU BASTARD! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!"

Sasuke did not respond to what Yammy screamed to him. Breaking the silence, Sasuke shot a piercing glare at Yammy and pointed his sword at him.

"The next time would be your head."

* * *

><p><strong>- In a residential area –<strong>

Grimmjow had been moving around to find himself a fight. Scanning the area that his Fraccion as well as fellow Espada were in, he realized that everyone except him was engaged in battle. And then he realized something. Shawlong's spiritual energy had disappeared, as well as the other 4 Fraccions. Frowning, he realized the implication of that matter.

'Shawlong, Lione, Grindina, Di Roy, Granz' he thought before being intercepted by a snow attack.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro" **yelled one black haired Shinigami. She had a petite and short figure with short black hair. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She had sensed the immense spiritual pressure in that area and decided to come check it out. Lou and behold, she came face to face to a blue haired Arrancar. Despite releasing her zanpakutou and unleashing one of its attacks, Grimmjow appeared unfazed as he brushed the attack off of himself.

"Who are you?"

"Don't matter. I'm gonna stop you from advancing. **Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren**!"

Puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle, ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, her zanpakutou, released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air towards Grimmjow, who brought his arm up to shield himself from the attack. Grimmjow was frozen as a result of her second attack.

'Whew, that was easier than expected.' She thought to herself as another individual dropped down to land beside her.

"Ah Rukia! Thought you might need some help so I-, wait, it's over already?" asked the orange haired individual. He had a tall stature, and he was carrying a huge cleaver sword which was bandaged. His powers were given to him by the person that he was addressing to and he had went through the entire Soul Society to save her. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well, if you came a little earlier, you would have done something. Lazy bum." Mentally patting herself on the shoulders, she turned to look at the ice statue before a shocked expression came upon her face. Looking down, the hand of who was supposed to be frozen had impaled her. Grimmjow, having freed his right hand, broke the ice that encased him, and gave Rukia a smirk.

"I told you that won't work on me, bitch." Beside throwing Rukia to one side.

"Rukia! You bastard!" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow.

"I wonder, who's stronger. You, or her?" He inquired while raising his arm to defend against the charging Ichigo. As Ichigo striked, Grimmjow effortlessly blocked the large cleaver sword with his hand and pushed Ichigo away.

"So pathetic. Such an attack won't work on me! Why don't you use your Bankai, eh?! Even if you use it, it's not going to be much difference at all, and you'll just end up being like that small little snow bitch!" Grimmjow said, trying to egg Ichigo on to using his Bankai. Baited, Ichigo failed to realize what Grimmjow was planning and activated his Bankai.

As Ichigo charged towards Grimmjow with his Bankai, Grimmjow stepped out of the way and grabbed the smaller blade that Ichigo now wielded because of his second release with his bare hands. Using the sword as leverage, he threw Ichigo over a great distance, and tried to continue on his assault on Ichigo, but Ichigo appeared behind him to try to swing his blade down upon Grimmjow. Using his forearm to block the attack, Grimmjow then launched kicks at Ichigo's head, sending him crashing into the vicinity they were in.

"So that's bankai eh? I'm not really impressed by it at all. How pathet-"

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"** A large energy slash in the form of a crescent moon launched from where Ichigo had crashed. Grimmjow, upon seeing the attack, attempted to block it but the energy slash still had a direct impact on his body. Ichigo, looked up and saw that the attack had a direct hit, immediately rushed towards the downed Rukia. But he stopped as he felt the spiritual pressure around him begin to increase.

* * *

><p><strong>- Shisui vs Szayelaporro –<strong>

The sounds of swords clashing keep repeating as the two combatants were still in a stalemate. Neither of them willing to release their swords.

"Time to end this now then!" Szayelaporro raised his palm and targeted Shisui as he prepared to fire a Cero.

'Fuck, if I move, innocent will be injured! I have to release my sword! Fla-' Sensing another individual in their battleground, Shisui stopped his thought process and looked at the newcomer.

"Szayel, it's time to go. Aizen-sama is not happy with you three Espadas, who came into the human plane to have 'fun'." Said a bald guy with black skin and weird eyes.

"Tch. Just another lapdop of his then, why didn't he send lapdop number 1?"

"Ulquoirra-sama has went to handle Grimmjow, while Gin-sama has went to find Yammy. Rest assured that all three of you will be punished as we return to Las Noches." Zommari said as he opened a garganta for the both of them to return to Hueco Mundo.

"Oi, Captain. I'm really thankful to come across someone like you. Your physical body is something I'm interested in and I look forward to owning you as part of my Shinigami collection one day." Szayelaporro said to Shisui before walking into the garganta with Zommari.

A shiver went down the spine of Shisui. He kind of had enough for one night as he thought.

'What a fucked up person.'

* * *

><p><strong>- Sasuke vs Yammy –<strong>

"Shoot to kill, Shinsou." Said Gin as he emerged from the top of the roof. The attack succeeded in the purpose in separating Sasuke and Yammy, who were both engaged in battle.

"Gin-sama!" Surprised, Yammy exclaimed.

Upon noticing the newcomer, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Ichimaru, Gin."

"Hi hi! Sasuke-kun, Yammy-kun! It's been a long time eh, Sasuke-kun! How're you doing? Everything doing well?" Looking at Sasuke, he gave a creepy smile before he turned to Yammy.

"Yammy-kun! You've been a very naughty boy! Coming over to the human world without the permission of Aizen-sama, very brazen of you." Gin spoke out in his usual creepy happy tone, before he opened his eyes slightly.

"But you do know, the consequences of going against Aizen-sama, right? He's not particularly happy with you 3 now. So, I suppose, we should go back now, right?" Gin said before opening a garganta. Before leaving, Yammy turned to Sasuke.

"Bastard! I shall relish of the day I destroy your body one part at a time! HAHAHA" He said as the garganta closed up.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke powered down his Shikai and sheathed his sword.

"I shall look forward to the day where I have both your heads on a platter, Yammy Llargo and Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

><p><strong>- Grimmjow vs Ichigo - <strong>

"HAHAHAHA! Interesting! HOW INTERESTING! I SHALL FIND GREAT PLEASURE IN KILLING YOU!" The smoke revealed a badly burnt Grimmjow, who was laughing like a madman. Grimmjow then prepared to take out his zanpakutou, before being stopped by an individual with white skin and green eyes, whose bone mask was a helmet with a horn on half of his head.

"Grimmjow. Stop." Said the newcomer, as he grabbed the hand of Grimmjow.

"Ulquoirra. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aizen-sama has discovered that you've entered the human world on your own accord. Bringing 7 other Arrancars to this world, 2 of them being Espadas and the rest, your Fraccions. Just so you do not know, all of your Fraccions has fallen in battle. Hence, he is very angry with you. He has ordered me to bring you back for punishment."

"Hmmph. That bastard, always trying to ruin the fun. Let's go then." As Grimmjow followed Ulquoirra into the garganta before stopping when he heard Ichigo call out to him.

"What's your name, bastard?" Turning around, Grimmjow smirked.

"Grimmjow, Jaegerjaequez, 6th Espada." He spoke as the garganta closed up.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Ichigo knew that he was heavily outclassed against Grimmjow, his strongest attack, did nothing to affect Grimmjow. He felt weak, pathetic but he also knew that there was another power within him trying to take control. Shaking his head and realizing that he had forgotten about Rukia, Ichigo rushed to check on her, not knowing that the 3 Captains have already arrived along with the Lieutenants.

"Ichigo, we need to bring her back. Her condition is very critical. Let's go, shall we?" asked Shikamaru.

Nodding his head, Ichigo followed the team of Shinigami as they opened the door back to Soul Society.

* * *

><p><strong>- Hueco Mundo – <strong>

Grimmjow had been better. He had been assaulted by Gin for going against the orders of Aizen. The other 2 Espadas had gotten off a lighter punishment because both of them had thrown Grimmjow under the bus and placed all blame on him. To make matters worse, he was punished in front of all the Espadas. He was placed in a cell instead of going back to his room. He looked at his number on his lower back. The skin had been badly burned by Ulquoirra from the orders of Aizen. Looking up at the ceiling, some weirdo named Luppi was chosen to replace him. He was angry that he was replaced by such a weirdo but the truth was presented right in front of his face.

He was no longer the 6th Espada.

Hearing footsteps, Grimmjow turned towards the sound of the footsteps and then smirked.

"I was wondering when you will show up. Care to let me in of your plans?" Grimmjow asked the figure who was in the shadows.

"That's why I'm here eh. I need your help, Grimmjow."

"Tell me what I need to know eh, Naruto-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>- In another part of Las Noches – <strong>

Aizen was satisfied with what he saw. He saw a new creation created by the wonderful jewel that he had. The Hogyoku had created another Arrancar to be added into his army. The new creation was a blonde boy, who appeared without clothes. He was wrapped in bandages while a barrier surrounded his body. The Espadas looked on as Aizen walked forward to address to this young boy.

"Hello. My name is Aizen, and you will serve me as a soldier. What is your name?"

Pausing, the thin figure thought before replying to Aizen.

"Wonderweiss"

**- Flashback –**

"Ulquoirra, have you did what I asked you to do?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama, I have already approached the girl that you have interest in. Though looking at her, I do not believe that she will be of any use to you Aizen-sama." Ulquoirra replied.

"Oh, she will be. You just do not know the true extent of her skills. When she arrives, I'll be the first to allow you to watch her showcase her skills. It is truly, a wonder of the world."

"Aizen-sama"

"What is it, Nnoitra?" turning to speak to the new individual who had just entered the room.

"I believe we have found a weakness in the Zero Espada."

"Oh, really? What is it then?" Interested, Aizen leaned forward to listen clearer.

"Haruno Sakura, he seems to be very interested in her."

"Really? Thank you then Nnoitra, Ulquoirra. You both can leave now." Aizen said as both of them left the room.

'Haruno Sakura, what has she got to do with Uzumaki Naruto? No matter, she'll be made a bargaining chip between me and Naruto'

**- Flashback End –**

Aizen could only smile. Things were already going better for him.

* * *

><p><strong>- Soul Society – <strong>

"I've read your report, Sasuke. Good job in pushing the Arrancars out of Karakura Town. In addition, reading your report on how the Lieutenants have worked together and dispatched the weaker Arrancars is pleasing news. We should begin to incorporate teamwork training, rather than 1 on 1 training. Though we would have liked to kill some of the Espada, the entrances of 2 other Espads as well as Ichimaru Gin would have been overwhelming for just our team to handle, I would very much prefer that your team remain alive. So the Aizen has already launched an attack on the human world. We have to take precautions then. How is the young Kuchiki doing?" asked one Kyouraku Shunsui, who was in the First Squad barracks, talking to Sasuke.

"Yes, it would seem so, Shunsui-Taicho. However, I would believe that this will be one of the many to come. Karakura Town has **it **sealed below the ground. It would be good to have pre-emptive measures ahead because we are dealing with someone who managed to kill the entire Central 46 without anyone noticing him doing it. As for Rukia, she is currently in recuperation after being operated on by Lieutenant Haruno." Sasuke replied.

"I see, where is Shikamaru and Shisui anyway? I believe that they were both supposed to be here reporting with you?"

"Shisui had important division issues to attend to, since he is a new Captain like me. I was planning to give the report to you before heading back to handle my division issues. Shikamaru.." Sighing, Sasuke continued.

"Shikamaru went back to sleep. And even if he was not sleeping, his Lieutenant has him tied around her fingers. So he is pretty much whipped." Sasuke smirked.

"Hahaha! My own apprentice following in my footsteps! I've taught him well indee-" Shunsui was interrupted by his own apprentice pulling onto his ear.

"It-itai, Nanao-chan!"

"Taichou, you should have known better not to influence the young man at that time. Look what happened! He took all your bad qualities instead of the good ones!" Nanao replied.

Sasuke, not wanting to be a part of the conflict, took the opportunity to slip off. He too, wanted a rest.

'Rest? There's so many things to worry about. I was close to releasing my Bankai to an Espada that was not even the best one. If he wasn't the best one and I was almost struggling against him. I should be training now. And on the issue of Naruto as well. Where is he? We've searched the entire Soul Society for him already and the only other place would be-'

Stopping his thoughts, he shook his head. Despite the conflicts they had when they were younger, Sasuke hoped his hardest and wished that what he thought would not be true at all. Naruto is not in Hueco Mundo. Naruto is not in Hueco Mundo. Naruto is not in Hueco Mundo. But as much as he tried to convince himself, the circumstances of the situation had seemed to place the matter in that way. They've combed and searched the entire Soul Society for him many times; they've also combed and search the human world as well. The only place that remains to be searched was Hueco Mundo. It could only mean one thing.

His best friend was or had been a Hollow.

Shaking his head, he thought to himself.

'Naruto, wherever you are or whatever you are, I pray that we won't have to lift our swords against one another in the battlefield once more.'

**- End -**

* * *

><p>My longest chapter yet! I felt that I didn't need to include the Fraccion and Lieutenant's fight as I wanted to put more emphasis on Shikamaru and his power as a Captain. I'm not really good at fight scenes, so help me to get better at it. This story will be a NaruSaku story in the end. Thanks for reading this chapter! I would appreciate it if you would review, favorite and follow if you like this story!<p> 


	4. Prelude

**The Zero Espada  
>Chapter 4<strong>

Sorry for the very late update! All of my project deadlines as well as my tests all came within the week as well as last week, so I had little to no time to update at all. Real sorry! I hope to get more reviews on how I can proceed on with the story! Thanks for all your support so far!  
>This is Chapter Number 4 of the Zero Espada<p>

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on The Zero Espada<em>

"_That means, his next target is…"_

"_The one that can manipulate time and space." Tobirama said_

"_Yeah…"_

_Naruto looked up at the stone ceiling and took a deep breath. He then looked at the 9 members sitting on the table._

"_Orihime…Inoue"_

_His best friend was or had been a Hollow. _

_Shaking his head, he thought to himself._

'_Naruto, wherever you are or whatever you are, I pray that we won't have to lift our swords against one another in the battlefield once more.'_

* * *

><p>- Start –<p>

**- Hueco Mundo – **

"Aizen-sama. This is Ulquoirra, reporting." Said the pale-skinned man.

"Ah, Ulquoirra. Go ahead."

"The boy, the Shinigami, seems to have hollow power residing within him. Fighting Grimmjow, I could feel that his hollow power is beginning to overwhelm him."

Sipping on a cup of tea, Aizen turned towards Ulquoirra and raised an eyebrow.

"Is he a threat, Ulquoirra? Based on what you saw, is he as interesting as what I told you he would be?" He asked.

For a moment, Ulquoirra remained silent, before voicing out.

"No. I do not believe so. A threat would mean something that can pose against the Espadas. Kurosaki Ichigo does not possess the skills to go against us. Interesting being? I believe so."

"Hmm, why so?"

"At most, I would put him on par with Luppi. Grimmjow is still too strong for him though. Interesting as I see, his mix of Shinigami and Hollow powers puts him as one of us. Do you know why, Aizen-sama?" Ulquoirra asked.

"That would be an interesting thing to find out, right Wonderweiss?" Aizen wondered, stroking the hair of Wonderweiss, who looked up like a child towards Aizen.

"By the way Ulquoirra, have you met up with my confidante at Karakura? How is he?"

"Yes, he's, very interesting, to say the less. To be able to go undetected all the time in that world, and to be unnoticed even by the Captains, truly interesting he is."

"Indeed. I hope to see Orihime-kun the next time you leave and return."

"You will. I will not fail you, Aizen-sama. What about the pink haired one?" Ulquoirra asked.

Standing up and looking out at the white desert of Hueco Mundo, Aizen smirked.

"She is not of your concern anymore. My confidante will take over from here."

"I understand, Aizen-sama." With that, Ulquoirra turned and left the room, leaving Aizen and his pet.

Aizen picked up his teacup. Sipping on his tea, Aizen spoke out to no one in particular.

"Hmm, I did not expect you to make a trip here. But then again, you keep surprising me. I assume that you've heard everything that I spoke to Ulquoirra about?"

"Yes." Another voice replied as a dark figure slowly emerged from the ground.

"I trust that you will be able to handle Haruno Sakura then?"

"You do not have to worry about that. My other half is already in Soul Society reconnoitering.. They plan to send her out along with some other Shinigamis to guard Karakura Town for the time being. It would be easier to strike then, wouldn't it? Anyway, I would assure you that the next time I'm here; I would be here with her."

"Good good. Then we can use her as a bargaining chip against Numero Zero then. Speaking of Numero Zero, have you found his little group yet?"Aizen asked.

"No, but I do believe that they are catching onto us soon. No matter, I'm merely an addition to your army of Espadas. Or at least, my other half is."

"So interesting that the cells of that person could power up the Espadas to such a large extent. Truly, you're a treasure in our army."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. I'll be on my way then. You know how to contact me." The dark figure said before sinking back into the ground.

"See you then." Aizen walked towards the table to put back his teacup, before looking at the sinking figure, smirking.

"Zetsu."

* * *

><p><strong>- Soul Society – <strong>

"Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. Even in death, I still have to do paperwork! Fuck!" Yelled one irate busty blonde. Tsunade was frustrated, half of her human life had already been used to do paperwork, and now even in death, she just could not avoid it. She had absolutely enough for a day. Tsunade walked towards a painting and shifted it upwards, revealing a small cabinet that stored one of her beloved. She grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Sake, sake, sake. Mmmmmm. Come to Mama." Tsunade spoke to herself before opening the small cabinet that contained her treasure. She closed her eyes and soaked into the feeling of pleasure, the smell of her sake. She began to imagine herself swimming in sake, emptying the pool of sake as she drank and drank and drank. Not wanting to delay any longer, she opened her eyes to take a bottle. Immediately, the smile on her face was wiped off.

"SHIZUNE! GET YOUR ASS HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Tsunade yelled out. Right away, the black-haired woman slid across the hallway of the barracks of the 4th Squad. Shizune Kato, was her assistant during her life as a ninja, and as a Shinigami, she continued to follow her master. On her arms was a small little pig that had followed them towards to afterlife as well.

"H-H-Hai! Tsunade-sama, you called?"

Tsunade, like a robot, slowly turned her head to face Shizune, who gained a frightful look on her face, along with Tonton.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Secret. Stash?" Tsunade gritted out.

"Secret stash? Tsunade-sama, you had one?" Confused, Shizune walked over to the opened cabinet and examined the empty cabinet.

"What was supposed to be in her-"

"MY SAKE! WHERE IS MY SAKE?!" Tsunade yelled as her head grew in size, as Shizune slowly shrank and backed away.

"I-I don't know!"

"Tsunade-sama, if you have time to drink sake. It means you have time to do more paperwork. This is the documents that need your authorization. Please try to complete it by today, or at least this month. The paperwork that I gave you last month; you still haven't given it to me yet, Tsunade-sama." Said the Vice-Captain of Tsunade's, as she walked into the room, carrying a large stack of paperwork. Looking at the huge stack of paperwork on her desk, Tsunade cried anime tears; she was never going to finish paperwork at all. Turning her gaze to her pink-haired student, she asked.

"Sakura, you wouldn't have anything to do with my empty sake cabinet right?"

"Hmm, if you're talking about the cabinet hiding behind the weird fish painting, I emptied it last week to do some spring cleaning in your office."

"Then where is my sake?"

"Oh those bottles of sake? I threw them away." Sakura gave a sweet smile as she replied.

The room fell into silence, as the wind blew.

"WHAT? YOU THREW MY SAKE AWAY?!" Tsunade yelled, her foreheads filled with many tick marks and popping veins.

"Well, your health is of concern lately, Tsunade-sama. You drink almost 5 bottles of sake everyday last month. So, as your dear Lieutenant, I see it as my duty to keep my Captain healthy and alcohol-free to be the standard for everyone in the barracks."

"What? Why, why did you do that to my babies? Sakura, why? Give me back my sake please!" Tsunade pleaded as she fell onto her knees and hugged Sakura's leg.

"Cut it out Shishou! It's embarrassing, if it makes you feel better, I didn't really throw it away. I fed it to Tonton's friends at the farm, so we'll have great tonkotsu next time!" Sakura exclaimed, excited about the delicious pork.

"WHAT?! YOU FED MY PREMIUM SAKE TO PIGS?! SAKURA HOW COULD YOU?" Tsunade screamed as she stood up and shook her apprentice, who had swirls on her eyes.

"WELL, YOUR HEALTH MATTERS MORE!"

"NO, MY SAKE IS BETTER!"

"HEALTH!"

"SAKE!"

"HEALTH!"

"SAKE!"

As the two bantered away, the third figure in the room shrunk to an even smaller size. She did not want to partake in the banter between the two titans in the room. In fact, she wanted to get out now that she had the opportunity to. She was, too, an apprentice of the busty captain, but she was less talented than the pink-haired one. If she was right, Sakura was almost on par with Tsunade, and if that was the case, the entire barracks could be destroyed if she didn't stop them. Determined, Shizune walked towards them, only to be thrown out of the room by them. Tonton ran towards Shizune, only to find her almost unconscious with swirls in her eyes.

'No wonder I told Hanatarou to stay away from those two when they were fighting. They're monsters. I totally had forgotten about it.' She thought.

"Well, if you had hidden your sake properly, then I wouldn't have found it would I?" Sakura loudly asked.

"I did hid them properly this time!"

"Hiding it behind a stupid cartoonish fish painting was a stupid place! It was so obvious something was behind it!"

"Oh shut up! Like you can draw better!"

"Oh yeah! At least it'd better than how Naruto would have drawn!"

And instantaneously, the room become silent.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Sakura fell onto the ground and broke into tears. Shizune entered the room and walked towards her to comfort Sakura. Forgetting about the argument, Tsunade knelt down and hugged Sakura. She knew how much the girl loved the blonde idiot. After his death, Sakura was the one who took it the hardest, because she knew that she could never be able to reciprocate the feelings that she had for Naruto. Tsunade and Shizune knew that Naruto had given her the whole world, and she was ready to give the whole world to Naruto as well, but she would never be able to, as he died for her. Sakura had contemplated suicide so many times after his death, because she could not live without him. He was her guardian, her hero, her Sun, her whole universe revolved around him. And not being able to hear his silly voice as well as to see his goofy face, it took so much out of her. She wanted to blame Sasuke so much, but she just couldn't. Tsunade and Shizune had comforted her and reminded her time and time again. Naruto would not have wanted Sakura to die because of him. Because of his death, she believed that his death stemmed from her inability to heal him. She lost her skills as a medical ninja, and became terrified of blood, just like her master in the past. She retired as a ninja as well as a surgeon, 2 weeks after the death of Naruto, because she lost the focus in her life. But with the support of her master and senior, she managed to overcome her fear. However, whenever she heard his name, she would just break down into tears.

"S-Shishou, why ca-can't we find him?" She sniffled.

"We will, one day, Sakura-chan. One day." Tsunade said, as she held Sakura closer to her chest.

"That's more than enough tears for a day, right Sakura-Chan?" asked the newcomer that entered the room. Turning their heads, Tsunade and Shizune smiled. Sakura looked up, surprised.

"Kushina-taichou!"

"I've brought some snacks to share with you girls. Shizune, would you mind making some tea for all of us?" Kushina asked, smiling.

"Hai! Right away!" Shizune ran out of the room.

Kushina walked towards Sakura, and pulled her onto her feet. In an attempt to hide her tears, Sakura turned her face away from Kushina. But she was stopped by said person, who turned her face to look at her own violet orbs. Kushina smiled and wiped the tears off of Sakura.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to be crying out like this, would he?"

Slowly nodding her head, Sakura gave a slight smile.

"Hai, Kushina-san."

"You know I don't really like you calling me that. Call me Kaa-chan okay? We know that when he returns, you'll be his wife anyway. Call me Kaa-Chan!"

Blushing, Sakura turned her head away once more, contemplating on what Kushina just spoke. It was going to be worth the wait.

"Hai, Kaa-chan."

"We'll find him, one day." Kushina smiled as she hugged Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>- In Another Part of Soul Society – <strong>

Smoke and dust emerged from the side of the mountain, as the figure stepped back and sheathed his sword. Training to be the strongest in Soul Society, he was one of the youngest to ever be one, asides from the Captain of the 10th Squad. Despite him being younger than most of the Captains, he was one of the strongest as well. Against an Espada that was only of the 10th rank, he was already struggling to such an extent, having had to release Shikai in order to fight with the Espada. If the battle had raged on, he would have had to release **it**. If just facing the 10th Espada would be a struggle for him, and the Arrancar had yet to unleash his Ressurreccion, he knew that he would struggle greatly against the higher ranked ones. Clenching his teeth, he tightened his hold on his zanpakutou.

'Fuck! I'm too weak.' He thought to himself, before pausing in his practice and looking up to the sky.

'How would you deal with this situation if you were facing it, Naruto?'

"Well, I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be standing here and looking at the sky. Naruto-kun doesn't seem to be that lazy. If I recall, he's always self-motivated by the people that he wanted to protect. Isn't that right, foolish little brother?" Itachi spoke before emerging out of the dense forest, his Captain haori blowing alongside with the wind.

"Hmmph. I was wondering when you would show up. Taking so long when you squad barracks is so near to here."

"Mah, mah. At least I'm here now, am I?"

"Hmmph."

Turning serious, Itachi looked at Sasuke and questioned him.

"I heard you had to release your Shikai against an Espada of the 10th rank. Is that true?"

Sasuke remained silent upon the question being asked. He was a prideful individual, who believed his powers were of the elite-class in Soul Society. Despite his pride, he turned towards Itachi and responded.

"Yes. I had no choice." His reply earned a small nod from Itachi

"I see. It would seem that we have severely underestimated the army that Aizen Sousuke has. I would believe that you almost had to unleash Bankai as well."

"Yes. They were indeed much stronger than we believed that they would be. That's why I called for your help. I need to get stronger, I need more strength." Sasuke said as he looked down onto the ground. Shaking his head, Itachi walked up towards Sasuke and poked his forehead.

"Foolish little brother. When will you never forget that strength does not come from yourself, but from the motivation of protecting the people that you love? Have you forgotten what Naruto taught you? Have you forgotten what he stood for? We become stronger when we know we have someone to protect, isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Nodding his head, Sasuke gave a slight blush as he thought about his person that he wanted to protect so dearly - a shapely woman who wore a pair of black spectacles, who was always fawning over him since he saved her from the Forest of Death, her beautiful red hair.

"Hmm, thinking of Karin eh? Wouldn't she be so happy when she hears of this?"

"I am not! And don't you think of speaking any of this to her!"

Laughing, Itachi poked his forehead again.

"Foolish little brother, when will you ever understand your own feelings? You know you have feelings for the girl but you just keep running away from them?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted angrily, frustrated from the constant teasing from his brother.

"Anyway, any news regarding Naruto?" Itachi asked, as the atmosphere between the both of them returned to being a serious one again. Sasuke could only shake his head.

"No, it's already been so long since we started searching for him. He's not in any of the Shinigami Squads. He's not in the Training Academy. We've combed every district of Rukongai so many times and we still haven't found him."

"I see, does Sakura know about it, what you had been thinking about?"

"No, but right now, it feels very plausible. Seeing how he should have arrived here earlier than all of us, yet he's nowhere in sight. The only place left to search would be Hueco Mundo, which would mean, he would have to be a Hollow, perhaps an Arrancar, seeing how much power he has within himself."

"Sounds very possible. Naruto-kun's powers are very immense. It would not surprise me if he was an Arrancar."

"Yes. If that's so, I do not know what to do about it anymore. I do not think I have the will to raise my sword against him, much less to eliminate him. What I can only do now is to protect the person he loved, for him." Sasuke said.

"Indeed, we all will, protect her for him. Don't forget, Sasuke, that you are not alone anymore. You don't have to carry the entire burden by yourself. I learnt that the hard way. Acknowledge the strength of your comrades and believe in them."

Sasuke nodded his head upon hearing his brother lecturing him. Feeling the rise of spiritual pressure between the both of them, he looked at Itachi.

"Anyway, since I'm here, how about a spar?" Itachi asked before drawing out his sword.

Sasuke smirked, as he drew his as well and began charging towards his brother.

'Just like old times indeed.'

**- End - **

Once again, sorry for the late update, I'll try to finish Chapter 5 by today as well! Once again, thanks for your love and support for this story!

Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks!


	5. The Hidden Agenda

**The Zero Espada  
>Chapter 5<strong>

Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I write it. It's going to be interesting how this story will proceed now that I know how to go with it. Sorry that I took so long, I'm having internship now also. With that, enjoy chapter 5 of the Zero Espada.

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. On a side note, I really hate Masashi Kishimoto for not having an open ending, but forcing everything down our throats, killing the developments of the characters we came to love. So I would love to own Naruto to remake the ending so as to show that everyone had accomplished their dreams of being the greatest shinobi generation!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Start –

**- Hueco Mundo – **

"Thank you all for assembling here on time today. I have something that I require some of you to do for me." Aizen spoke, sitting on his throne, leaning on his left hand.

In front of him stood his mightiest warriors, the ones that he knew would bring him victory. Yammy Llargo, the 10th, grinned and picked his nose. He was still feeling the excitement from his previous battle with the Captain, despite losing an arm. Beside him stood a figure who had 2 white balls in a water capsule, as his head. Both balls had a face on each of them, and the number 9 was inscribed on their face. Their name or his, is Aaroniero Arruruerie, and he was the 9th Espada. Standing next to Aaroniero, was the pink-haired innovator of the group. He, along with Yammy, felt excitement regarding what Aizen was about to ask of them. He wanted to go back and fight the strong Captain, Shisui, if he remembered correctly. The figure next to him had a sitting posture, except he was not sitting down. He had dark skin and he was levitating beside Syazelaporro. He was known to the group as the 7th Espada, and as Zommari Rureaux. He gave off a weird vibe. A small petite figure stood in front of him, with a big smile as well as a cheerful personality. He is the new 6th and Luppi Antenor is his name. Standing behind all of them, was Nnoitra, who was very interested in their next move. Ulquoirra knelt before Aizen, presenting himself as the utmost respect towards his commander. Sitting and leaning against a wall, a lazy man with rugged hair picked his nose and looked as if he was sleeping. Well, maybe he was really sleeping. He is Coyote Stark, who had absolutely no interest in the meeting. A fat elderly stood beside Ulquoirra, as he humbled himself before Aizen. How the mighty have fallen. He was once the king of Hueco Mundo before Aizen came to take it from him. The throne that Aizen sat on was his, and it brought him great anger. His name is Baraggan Louisenbairn. On the other side of Ulquoirra stood a beautiful busty tanned lady whose number, '3', displayed proudly on her left breast. Her sword was strapped on her back. She is the Tres Espada, Tier Harribel.

All of them served under that man on the throne.

"Luppi-kun, bring some people to Karakura Town to have some fun today. You will serve as a decoy to our main purpose in Karakura Town. Any people that you have in mind?" Aizen asked.

"Aizen-sama, it would be my honor to serve you. May I request I have Grimmjow to go with me as my subordinate?" Luppi requested, earning a grin on the face of Aizen.

"Of course, Luppi-kun. Of course." Aizen smirked. Everything would be in his control.

* * *

><p><strong>- In another part of Hueco Mundo –<strong>

"Naruto, being absent in meetings like these, won't it sound an alarm to Aizen at all?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi- sensei, whether if I'm present or I'm absent, Aizen always has a scheme against me somewhere in his sleeve. Heck, I have reasons to believe that he already has knowledge regarding Daybreak. What makes me worried is that, even when he has such knowledge, he doesn't move against us." Naruto answered while looking up at the crescent moon through the hole in the cave. With the nature and personality of Aizen, he knew that Aizen had something up against him, something that can counter the people he had with him. Despite being the strongest Arrancar in the barren land, it was worrying to come to the conclusion that Aizen could match against them. As he continued thinking through, the white-haired war veteran of the group walked towards him.

"Naruto, if this is to be, it would be best that we leave Hueco Mundo for now, and meet up with the other faction." Tobirama wisely proposed. He, along with Jiraiya and Nagato, had been moving around the land below them, and they happened to come across a group of individuals who possessed a unique ability that could match up to an Arrancar. The leader of the group was a funny chap, who had a mop of blonde hair as well as a wide grin. Similar to Naruto, one as seasoned as Tobirama could tell that the leader was not someone to mess with, considering of the history of those unique individuals. Meeting for the first time, both factions fought against one another below their base. It was clear at that time, those individuals did not have a fine grasp on their newly acquired strength, and at times, they lost control of their other selves. However, the 3 elite Arrancars still managed to incapacitate them whenever they lost control. Hence, coming to the 3 Arrancars, the unique group began to learn and get a better grasp of their powers. It would be assured now that they would have mastered their abilities of being part-Hollow and part-Shinigami. Masters of their abilities, all they need was their mask and they could easily be on par as the Espadas.

"Hmm, it would seem that that would be the rational idea as of now." the red-haired figure piped in as Nagato emerged from the shadows.

"Well, it seems that our intelligence unit already has a plan for our organization." Naruto smirked. He was incredibly lucky to be able to meet these amazing individuals when he arrived in Hueco Mundo. Recognizing him, they took him under their wings as they began to rise up to the top, without garnering much attention, well except for Naruto.

"It's not like you've always had the best ideas. If I remembered correctly, you were incredibly reckless, idiotic, brainless, and dumb even when you lived as a human being." Obito teased as each word brought the head of Naruto lower.

"You don't really have to bring that up. It's not like as if you were that smart as well, if I remembered. Rin can always be the witness to that." Naruto smirked. Glaring at Naruto, Obito bumped his forehead against Naruto's.

"You want a piece of me!?"/ "You think you can handle me?!" both challenged one another before a pair of hands interrupted the both of them and smack them both upside the head.

"Ow!" / "He started it!" Upon that proclamation, Rin glared at Obito as he slowly shrunk beneath the growing figure. Rin is and will always be scary to him whenever she was angry, especially when she towered over him with that illusion technique of hers. Knowing that he was cornered, Obito whimpered an apology to her before hearing cackling from his blonde friend, who he turned, became cornered as well, as Rin made him shrink into a chibi form. Similar to Obito, Naruto whimpered out an apology as well. Rin was scary to him, but he knew that true scariness didn't come from the brown haired girl but rather from the menacing pink-haired medic. He remembered whenever she was mad, he could feel the rage emitting from her, the sound of knuckles being cracked, and the sight of her veins popping out of her forehead. Now, that was true scariness.

"Anyway, we need to get leaving. Even though we are moving, it's only a matter of time before they find us. We still have to prepare for them." Kakashi said, as he opened a small portal that would lead them to their destination. Jiraiya then walked towards Naruto and placed his hand on the shoulders of Naruto.

"Take care alright? I know you're strong, perhaps stronger than all of us. But knowing Aizen, he's bound to have a trick up his sleeve. Use your brain, Naruto, and retreat if the situation seems unfavorable to you. Alright?"

"Man, close to 5 decades already, and you still bugging me like I'm a kid. Alright alright. I'll try to use my brain. You guys take care as well, I'll see you again when the time arrives, ttebayo!" Grinning at the old pervert, he flashed a thumbs-up as he watched his fellow comrades enter into the portal that linked their destination and their current location. As the portal closed, Naruto's grin faded away as a grim look appeared on his face. He felt the ominous feeling within his body, as well it was a representation of what was to come.

'Something big is about to happen. And I do not like it at all.'

* * *

><p><strong>- Karakura Town –<strong>

"Mmm, shampoo, facial wash, shower lotion. Orihime-chan, are these brands good to use?" Asked a busty orange-haired lady, who was clad in a school uniform, except the top buttons looked as if they were about to burst. The other girl, who was dressed in a similar fashion, except she was less voluptuous than the Lieutenant, smiled at her.

"Yeah! I use this brand a lot, it's pretty good! Rangiku-chan, I think that's a lot of stuff you bought here today! Let's go somewhere else with Sakura-chan!"

"AGAIN?! This is like the 1000th shop that we've be-" Renji whined, behind him were two other Lieutenants; a blonde haired man as well as a black spiked haired man. They were Lieutenants of the 3rd and 9th divisions respectively, Izura Kira and Shuuhei Hisagi. All 3 of them had been following the ladies around the entire day. They were supposed to be accompanied by the Captains, but unfortunately they were nowhere to be found. Following the girls, they thought they would have had time to lay back and relax on the city life. However, they ended up lugging the shopping goods of whatever the girls bought. Upon listening to the response, the pinkette cracked her knuckles and a tiny vein popped out of her forehead, becoming bigger in size as the boys started to shrink.

"Abarai, Shuuhei, Kira, do you have a problem?" It wasn't even a question. It was more like a command to them, to get the boys to quit whining. Sakura, when she was pissed off, could level an entire town. Seeing her reaction, the boys shook their heads immediately and bowed down to her, tears falling.

"No problems at all! Keep shopping! Keep shopping!"

Relaxing, Sakura's menacing façade dropped as she continued to look for items to buy. She was sent here along with other elite-level Shinigami to defend Karakura Town. Following the meeting of the Captains, she realized that it was Sasuke that requested for more help. For Sasuke to ask for help was a really rare thing. It could either mean that Sasuke did not want to fight, or the enemy was really strong. Pausing, she wondered if she was strong enough to go up against an Arrancar. Not that she wasn't confident of her own skills, but was an Arrancar really that strong. Shaking her head, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she continued humming a small tune while shopping. Following her breakdown at her squad barracks, Tsunade and Shizune convinced her to leave Soul Society for a while, to unwind and relax. Considering how Karakura Town was so much more upgraded than that of Konoha, Sakura got a full glimpse of the technology of the world of today; touchscreens, solar panels, she was awed by the new world, since it was her first time exploring Karakura Town.

"Having fun yet, Matsumoto? If you're done, we have a meeting to go for now." Asked the small white-haired boy, veins popping on his forehead. His Lieutenant has been shopping for the entire day, and they were supposed to be monitoring Karakura Town for any weird signs. Somehow, his Lieutenant just grabbed the 2 other girls and the rest of the guys, and just disappeared. Following the previous assault from the Arrancars, Shikamaru decided against going this time, as he felt it would be a better experience or training for the Lieutenants to face the Arrancars. For some odd reason, he felt that Aizen would not be sending stronger ones, or maybe Shikamaru was just too lazy to walk through the portal towards Karakura Town. He was the only Captain on board this team, and it pissed him off that almost none of his subordinates listened to him. Sighing, Hitsugaya decided to stop pursuing the matter.

"Mou, Taicho! Give us some slack already can you? You're always work work work. Go play in the playground or something, Taicho!"

"MATSUMOTO!"

Shaking her head, Sakura walked out of the store. Sakura could only smile as she watched the silly antics of her friends. It kind of reminded her of her relationship with Naruto, with Naruto being the silly one. Looking up at the sky, a tear dropped from her eyes.

'I would do anything to listen to one of your silly remarks again'

As she continued to gaze at the sky, a ripple began to form as a gigantic black portal opened up, prompting the rest of the team to emerge from the store. Hitsugaya could only frown.

"So, our houseguests have finally arrived."

* * *

><p>"Ara ara, so this is Karakura Town. Quite a spectacle to behold, eh?" Luppi wondered, as he surveyed his surroundings. On his left was the huge Yammy as well as the new Wonderweiss. On his right, there was the former Espada, who had lost his position as the Sixth Espada by going against the wishes of Aizen. Like a kid who had just gotten candy for the first time, Wonderweiss was in awe in anything in sight, which included the Shinigamis that were heading their way. Sniffing around, Yammy smelled the familiar scent of the battle he had the first time around and smirked. "I don't care about you guys, but I've found my fighting partner!" He proclaimed as he leaped off to find the Captain of Squad Number 7. Grimmjow, obviously very unhappy with the fact that he had been demoted, didn't take heed to whatever Luppi said. Rather, using his abilities, he searched for the substitute Shinigami that he had taken an interest in, since the first time he came. As soon as he found it, Grimmjow, like Yammy, leapt off the garganta platform to search for the orange-haired boy. Pouting like a child, Luppi could only pat the head of Wonderweiss, before turning to face the group of Shinigami in front of him. "Looks like it's just me and you."<p>

"Who are you?" Yelled one Abarai Renji, preparing to unsheathe his sword, along with the rest. Smirking, Luppi could only shake his head at how rash the nature of this person would be. "Me? My name is Luppi, and I'm the 6th Espada!" Then using his hands to count the people against him, he pouted. "This isn't right, 5 on 1 isn't a fair thing. Alright then, let's make things more fun then." Gathering his energy, the Shinigamis around him prepared themselves.

"**Strangle, ****Trepadora!" **

On the other side of the battle, Sakura could only look on with confusion at Wonderweiss. The Arrancar looked like he didn't want to fight, but rather he wanted to. He was attempting to grab a dragonfly that was flying around him. With the big heart she had, she was really reluctant to lay an attack on something that looked as innocent as Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss turned his head and then gazed at Sakura. Innocently, he raised his hand, as if requesting her to come closer before he disappeared. Sakura, startled, looked around to find him before sensing that Wonderweiss was above her, trying to take the hairband that was given to her by Naruto when they were kids. Immediately, she unsheathed her sword, only to see a red blast coming her way.

'What was that? Doesn't seem like a Cero, according to Sasuke's report.' She wondered, as Wonderweiss continued to express his excitement of his discovery.

"Bala, Bala, Balllllllla!" He said as 3 additional small red bursts targeted at her.

"Hmm! So you're not a child after all then!" Her sword at hand, she rushed towards Wonderweiss. This time, she would know better to not underestimate the childlike Arrancar.

Amidst the messy situation, a plant-like figure began to emerge from the shadows of a building, and began observing the situation at hand. Smirking, he was satisfied of how everything was being handled. All these battles served for decoys for the true purpose of this mission, plus an additional one that he was specifically given.

'I'll strike when the time is right!' He said before sinking back into the ground to avoid being detected by anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>- In Another Part of Karakura Town –<strong>

The sounds of swords clashing filled the area, as one fought the other to a stalemate, time and time again. Sasuke was getting agitated. This fat guy lost his arm the other time they clashed, yet he was mocking him and he hasn't even released his Ressureccion yet. Sasuke frowned. 'All those training and it seems that it hasn't done me any good fighting something against him'. The capabilities of these 2 combatants varied vastly. The biggest advantage for Yammy was his size, which could easily overpower Sasuke any time he wants and the fact that Sasuke had only the knowledge of the Cero power that Yammy possessed. Sasuke was the kind of person that was impulsive, yet learning from his brother, he gained a lot of knowledge and skills.

'Nii-san said that everything has a weakness. So what's the weakness here?' Sasuke pondered to himself, scanning every area on the body of Yammy, before understanding an important matter. Size slows one down. Sasuke began utilizing an ability that was taught by a certain black cat during her previous expedition to Soul Society. Moving much quicker than before, Sasuke began to aim for the muscle tendons of the big guy. Laughing at what Sasuke was doing, Yammy exclaimed.

"My Hierro is one of the strongest of the Espada, you can't expect your pathetic sword to cut through me!"

"Tchh, I would appreciate it now if you shut up or I'll cut through your other arm too."

"Why you?!" Sheathing his sword, Yammy began to use his fist to pound after Sasuke. Analysing the situation, Sasuke realized that without the sword, Yammy moved faster, and his strikes would make contact with him. Clenching his teeth, he realized he had no choice but to unleash his first release once more.

"**Form, Susanoo!"** Upon that command, that legendary ethereal figure formed against Sasuke as he could only be on the defence for now, seeing how Yammy hammered away at the ultimate defence. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke calmed himself down and began finding for another weak point. He couldn't afford to stay on the defence all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>- In A Hidden Part of Karakura Town – <strong>

Inoue was running down the hidden pathway that would lead to Soul Society. Discovering her unique abilities, the council of Soul Society came to the belief that Aizen would be chasing after her unique healing abilities, or something perhaps even more beyond that just healing. She felt so helpless. All of her friends were fighting, yet she could do nothing at all. Hearing footsteps ahead of her, she stopped, thinking that it was the Shinigamis that were to escort her to Soul Society safely. Rather, out of the shadows stepped out a pale white figure, with jade green eyes, and emotionless facial features.

"You are-"

"Come with me, woman." Ulquoirra commanded, before throwing out 2 corpses in front of her. Recognizing the faces, Inoue immediately realized that these were the 2 that were supposed to escort her safely.

"Did you….do this?"

"I'm capable of doing much more than this, woman." Ulquoirra responded before flashing out screens of the comrades of Inoue. As she watched, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Renji, Hitsugaya being cornered despite facing one opponent; Sakura dodging the mini Cero blasts; Sasuke, being forced to keep to his defence. She realized something. All of them had injuries all over their bodies. Covering her mouth, tears began to fall from her eyes. Her friends were out there risking their lives for her, yet she was in here running for her own safety, at the command of Soul Society.

"W-w-why?"

"You have a very unique ability, one that Aizen-sama is very curious about it. Make a choice woman. Either you come with me now, or I'll ask my members to kill all of your friends." Ulquoirra spoke, before revealing the final screen that showed Ichigo falling from the air, in combat with Grimmjow. Blood stained his hair and part of his face, as he gasped for air. Ichigo had bruises everywhere and a huge blood stain on his abdominal area.

Looking at all the images, she couldn't afford to let any of her friends die for her sake. She could only follow the pale white man as he opened the garganta, to the dark gloomy Hueco Mundo. She knew that she would be going against all commands, but for her friends, she had to. As she fully entered into the portal, the garganta began closing, leaving only the 2 corpses there.

* * *

><p><strong>- Battle Zone – <strong>

Hitsugaya had begun turning the tides against Luppi as he unleashed his Bankai. Having the upper hand in the battle now, Hitsugaya needed to end the battle so as to prevent any more injuries to his comrades. He could see that through the Ressureccion of the Espada, they were hurt very badly, especially his Lieutenant, who had already lost consciousness after being strangled by the tentacle of the Espada. Trapping Luppi in the Ice Prison, Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief, finally defeating the opponent.

'Sasuke was right. This people are indeed very strong.'

Sensing the rise in spiritual pressure, Hitsugaya immediately jumped back, before seeing a yellow beam shoot from the sky, protecting the Arrancar from anything. Yammy, Wonderweiss and Grimmjow; all were enshrouded in the Negacion as they prepared to return to Hueco Mundo. Seeing the bruised Sasuke, Yammy laughed and mocked him.

"Yo, Shinigami! Next time, don't be so weak! HAHAHAHA!"

Grimmjow could only wince from his wounds that he sustained fighting against a platinum blonde-haired man, who apparently had abilities similar to them. Being able to fire a Cero, just by calling upon a mask, as well as having enhanced fighting abilities, Shinji Hirako was a powerful person. Nonetheless, Grimmjow had managed to put more fear into Ichigo, by showing him that even with one arm, Grimmjow had beaten him down. The difference in the skill levels between Grimmjow and Ichigo was a huge gap, and that set Ichigo back, knowing how much he had trained with Urahara. But little did he know that his new mysterious classmate of Shinji would be the person to help him bridge that gap.

* * *

><p><strong>- Sakura – <strong>

Sakura watched as her blonde-haired childlike enemy rise towards the heaven. Pondering, she began to analyse the situation. 'Why did they come here, just to fight us and not end it? They had the ability to but they didn't. What i-'Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something grabbing onto her limbs. Looking down, she saw vine-like tendrils grabbing hold of her. Struggling to get free, the holding that these tendrils had on her tightened as she slowly lost her energy to do so. Sakura, being desperate to get free, looked around to find any of her comrades nearby. But unfortunately, her battle with Wonderweiss took her very far away from her comrades, meaning none of them were near to her at all. Suddenly, she felt the weight of a presence on her. She turned to look, only for her eyes to widened and her lips to quiver. She hadn't expected to see this figure at all.

"Z-z-zetsu!"

"That's right, brat. I haven't forgotten what happened the last time we fought! And this will be payback! For now, you're coming with me!" Zetsu said as he released a kind of plant spore onto her face, rendering her unconscious. Sasuke, meaning to regroup, was shocked to see Zetsu, and angry as he realized that Sakura was in his grasp.

"Release her, you eco-unfriendly bastard!" Acknowledging his presence, Zetsu turned and laughed at him, before tendrils of vines rushed towards Sasuke. Sasuke, having been bruised and injured in his previous fight with Yammy, didn't have enough energy to cut through the vines as the tendrils just held him down on the building.

"Now, you shall watch as your friend gets taken away from you. Enjoy it." Zetsu smirked, as he began to ascend to the skies as well through the Negacion. Sasuke, fought his hardest to break free of the 'chains', but it was to nothing as he remained grounded. As the Negacion began closing up, Sasuke finally broke free of the vines as he flew to save Sakura. It was the one thing that he could do for his best friend. It was the only thing that his best friend had left.

But it was too late, as the Negacion closed up.

Stunned, Sasuke could only look on in shock as he realized what had transpired right in front of him. Tears falling, he couldn't even do one simple thing; to protect what was most precious for his best friend. Falling onto his knees, he could only scream in anguish.

"SAKURA!"

**- End – **

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this week's update! I'm still learning how to handle around fanfiction, trying to learn how to address reviews as well. So yeah, sorry for the wait, but I'm really lacking in time. I'll still do my best to update. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 of <strong>The Zero Espada<strong>.

Review please!


End file.
